


The Dragon's Claws

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Light Bondage, Multi, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: King Rhaegar won at the battle of the trident and deposed his mad father from the throne. He is determined to fix his families reputation and as part of the new Targaryen dynasty, he is stopping incestuous marriages.Unfortunately for him, his children have other ideas.





	1. Daenerys I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssjmrxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssjmrxi/gifts), [House_Blackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/gifts).



> There is some semblance of plot here, but it's mostly light to give us some reason for the smut. I wouldn't focus too much on it. This fic will have sex, and lots of it. Read the tags
> 
> At the moment, I'm only planning on three chapters but I am open to suggestions
> 
> Anyway, here's chapter 1

 

**Daenerys**

  


After Robert’s rebellion, the seven Kingdoms had slowly returned to peace. The peace was strained at times, but it was a peace nevertheless. King Rhaegar and his wife Lyanna had ruled Westeros for the past 18 years. After the rebellion had been crushed, Rhaegar had deposed his mad father. He had strode into the throne room with and simply removed the crown from his father’s head.

Aerys had screamed and demanded that someone, anyone, kill his traitor son but not one man in that throne room moved, they were all sick of the Mad King and his reign of terror.

Rhaegar had met Ned Stark the night before the battle of the trident. Once Ned Stark had learned the truth about Rhaegar and Lyanna, he swore fealty to his new King and Queen and returned to the north. Things were not all well however, many of his bannermen were disgruntled.

The north wasn’t the only angry house. The Dornish were upset that Elia had been set aside however her son, Aegon was still the crown prince and his line would take priority over Jons. Elia Aegon was betrothed to the lovely Margaery Tyrell, not that Rhaenys let a mere betrothal stop her. Dany had walked in on the two of them on numerous occasions and whilst Rhaenys had insisted she join, she had always declined, saying that perhaps she and Jon would join in another time.

Daenerys lay in bed after another long but utterly satisfying night with Jon. He was a very thorough lover and he had picked up many skills on their travels. For their 16th birthday, they had persuaded Rhaegar to let them both go on a trip together to explore one of the free cities. They had ended up in Lys and she smiled lustily at the memories. The courtesans of Lys had taught them both many things, things that they still used to this day.

She was not usually a morning person, and Jon had used that fact to wake her up on numerous occasions. However today was different, she woke up earlier than him and she could feel his cock grinding against her ass. Dany lifted her head off the pillows and saw that it was still early in the morning. Good.

She carefully extracted herself from his strong arms and slipped under the thin sheets. She planted wet kisses down his muscled body. When she reached his soft cock, she teased it with her tongue. Dany looked up at him to see if he had woken up. He hadn’t, but he had lazily swung his hand down to the side of her head and ran his fingers through her silver hair, gripping it and pulling her head onto him.

 _Good_ she thought as she took him into her mouth.

Jon began to roll his hips deliberately and she knew that she now had his attention. She closed her eyes and focused before taking him all the way down to the back of her throat. She held herself there for a few moments before lifting her head up, leaving a long line of saliva in her wake.

Dany looked up at him and saw that he was now finally awake. His grey eyes were staring at her with lust as she slowly kissed his cock

“Good morning sweet nephew,” she said as she slowly jerked his cock. “Don't talk, just fuck me,” she said as she quickly moved up his body and guided him into her thoroughly wet cunt

“You are insatiable,” he said as she slowly moved herself up and down his cock loving feeling him inside her. His cock was long and the perfect length for her.

“I’ve never heard you complain,” she said with a smile as she leaned down for a kiss. Daenerys pressed her hands firmly down onto his chest, keeping him on his back, trying to be the dominant one for once. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. His tongue battled hers as they wrestled for dominance and as always Jon won.

He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, straight to that spot that was her weakest. He kissed it and bit it gently, causing her to gasp with pleasure. Jon took this moment of weakness and quickly flipped her over so she was now on her back.

He looked down on her and grinned before he started to thrust. Every thrust was the perfect speed, depth and angle for that precise moment. Each thrust helped to break her down until she was left whimpering and moaning. Jon bent down and gently bit her nipple, causing a bolt of pleasure to flash through her. He slowed the pace of his thrusts down, teasing her. Withdrawing his length so only the tip remained in before slowly burying himself to the hilt. As he bottomed out, she felt his cock touch that spot that sent her nerves tingling with pleasure. The pace was maddeningly slow and she clawed and scratched at his back, desperately trying to get him to fuck her faster again.

“Are you ok Daenerys?” he whispered in her ear.

“Fuck me,” she said desperately

 “Say please, like a good girl,” he said huskily

Daenerys didn't answer, she was a princess, she would not beg. She looked up at Jon and stared into his grey eyes, determined not to yield. All Jon did was smirk and then he quickly pulled out of her. He quickly moved down the bed and she felt his tongue on her cunt.

 _Damn him_ she thought to herself. As he quickly went to work. He quickly tongued her clit as he pushed one of his long slim finger inside of her, she felt the finger curl as it edged towards that spot that made her toes curl with pleasure. That finger was followed by another as he continued his assault on her cunt. Daenerys closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm quickly approaching.

“Beg for it!” Jon barked as he took his mouth of her cunt for the briefest of moments. Her own mouth betrayed her

“Please! Please!” she sobbed as he brought her close to her orgasm but not giving it to her that sweet release

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me!” she blurted out as she lifted her hips desperately, hoping to magically find his cock and suck it into her. “I need your cock in me! I _need_ it! Please -” and she screamed out his name as he filled her with his cock.

Jon pounded into her mercilessly, more concerned with his own pace than hers. _Yes that’s it, fuck me like some cheap whore._ She made noises, noises that the whores in Lys are trained for years to make as Jon continued to fuck her

In truth, she loved this about their relationship. She loved fighting him before surrendering and being conquered. She had many responsibilities in the court and in the city and these made her tired. She loved it when Jon came to her in the night and just had his way with her.

Daenerys quickly felt her orgasm quickly rushing up like a wave on a beach and this time Jon didn’t stop and when she reached her peak, she opened her mouth with pleasure and she saw stars appear on the back of her eyelids. She lay on her back panting with her muscles still clenched tightly around his cock, pulling him in deeper. She felt him thrust a few times before she felt his cock jerk and twitch before he released his warm seed in her.

After a few moments, He rolled off her and she quickly moved to rest her head on his sweaty chest. She would have to take moontea later, her brother had still not allowed her and Jon to marry, it was something that she had planned to bring up again now that he was back home after his trip North to spend time with the Starks.

It had been a long year apart, and whilst she missed the sex, she mostly missed the friendship between them. Out of all of her siblings, and she considered her niece and nephew siblings, she was closest to Jon. They shared toys when they were little and lessons together as they grew older. Whilst they grew up they were practically inseparable.

In truth, she, Jon, Rhaenys and Aegon were all very good friends and growing up together in the Red Keep had been a pleasant and memorable experience. Rhaenys was the oldest and she was the leader of their little group. She had always been the most adventurous and Dany was not surprised that she had invited her and Jon to her bed, especially after that kissing game she loved to play when they were smaller.

Viserys had gone away to Essos, saying that he wanted to explore the world or some nonsense. He had been gone for over 5 years now and she had heard that he was now staying in Volantis for a while.

“I should leave. I don’t think my father will be pleased to find me in your chambers,” Jon whispered and Dany frowned at this.

“I don’t understand my brother at times. He let us go to _Lys_ together but he doesn’t let us sleep in the same bed?”

“Well, we didn’t exactly tell him we were going to Lys. That was more of an accident,” Jon said with a laugh as he recalled the memory. They had said that they would sail for Volantis, but a summer storm had meant that they had to dock in Lys. After a few nights in the city, they decided to stay and spend the rest of their holiday there. Rhaegar had not been too pleased when he found out the truth but no one seemed to kick up much of a fuss. 

“That’s true. I think we should marry though. You’re the second son, I’m the too late princess. We have no obligations to marry for duty or alliances,” she said quietly. "We're free to do whatever we like,"

“You know what father is like,” Jon said flatly. “He doesn’t want us to marry like that anymore,” and Dany nodded. Since the rebellion, Rhaegar was determined to end practice of incestuous marriages. He wanted to form alliances with other houses to rule over a peaceful and united realm. One way to do that was with marriage. That was one reason Egg had been betrothed to Margaery

“It’s a shame we’re all fucking each other,” Dany said softly and Jon laughed as he rose out of bed and she immediately missed his warmth.

“Do you think he knows?”

“About us? Definitely. I’m not very quiet. About Egg and Rhae? Ever since his betrothal to Marg, they’ve been spending a lot of time together, but he doesn’t know that they’ve been together in Rhae’s secret chambers,”

“I’ve never seen those rooms,” Jon said as he pulled on his shirt, hiding away his toned and muscled body.

“If you fuck Rhae, you will,” Dany said with a smile. Rhaenys had discovered a secret passageway in the back of her room. There was a secret door in the back of her wardrobe that led to the passageway. She had walked on for a few minutes until she found a large empty room. Rhaenys had turned that into her pleasure room.

Pleasure room or sex dungeon. It depended on whatever mood Rhae was in.

“I don’t want her, I only want you,” Jon said as he leaned over to kiss her.

“I know, but you know how Rhae is, she has to have you at least once otherwise I think she’ll go mad,” Dany said as she returned his kiss. Then she leaned forward to whisper in his ear

“Think about it Jon. Think about running your tongue along her soft golden skin, imagine kissing and biting her dark nipples and touching her large round breasts Jon. Imagine cupping them, rolling each nipple in between your fingers as she reached down to play with your thick, hard cock. Imagine sliding inside your sister’s tight wet folds. I bet she’d be absolutely soaked for you, her youngest brother, the one that she can’t have,”

“Stop it woman,” he growled and Dany smiled

“I just wanted to give you something to think about,” she said innocently as she leaned away from him. Then she reached out to grab his cock between her two small hands. “It seems you have a lot to think about nephew,” and she slowly stroked his throbbing length.

“Why do you do this to me,”

“I’m not doing anything sweet nephew. I’m just letting you know of all the possibilities that you could have,” she whispered. “You could have us both at the same time. I will have your face and she will have your cock. Then we could swap. You can finally taste your sisters pussy. She tastes sweet by the way. Sweeter than summerwine,” as she continued to stroke him, faster now.

“You’ve tasted her?” he asked breathlessly. His eyes were closed now.

“Yes. You know what Rhae is like, once she sets her sights on something, she’ll have it. She wants you, but I made her promise that she would not seduce you. She agreed and this was the price,”

“You didn’t have to,” he whispered as she continued to stroke, faster and faster

“Why not Jon?”

“I would’ve done it,” he said as he began to thrust his hips into her palm

“Done what?”

“Fucked her,” he said in a low voice

“Fucked who?”

“Rhaenys. My sister,” 

“How Jon? On her back so you could look at her beautiful face as she moaned with pleasure?”

“Uh huh,”

“Or on her hands and knees from behind. Would you take her like a wolf Jon? Hard and deep?”

“Yes,” he whispered and Dany could tell that he was close. His cock was pulsing in her hand

“Would you fuck her tight ass Jon? I know she loves it,” she whispered and then Jon lost it. Ribbons upon ribbons of his seed shot out of him and landed on her belly and she smiled at her victory. He collapsed on his stomach next to her and she gently stroked his hair.

“Weren’t you meant to be going somewhere?” she asked with a smile

“I was, until my Aunt filled my minds of thoughts of me fucking my own sister,” he said with a small smile of his own. This was good, Dany was not sure if he would regret what he said.

“I’ll organise a day when we’re all free,” Dany said then she looked outside, the sun was coming up and soon so will the servants “But you really have to go my love,”

“I know. I will see you later, at lunch,” he said as he gave her one last kiss and quickly snuck out of her chambers through the secret enterance. Dany smiled to herself, she would have to tell Rhae the good news later. She bathed and then dressed before leaving her chambers around an hour or so after Jon. She dressed in a tight fitting dress that left parts of her sides exposed and with plenty of cleavage on show. She didn’t wear small clothes, Jon tended to rip hers and she couldn’t afford to keep getting them fixed.

“Princess Daenerys,” she heard a voice say and she turned to see it came from Ser Jaime Lannister, one of the knights of the Kings Guard. She did not mind Ser Jaime but she hated Cersei. The bitch of Casterly Rock usually stayed away from Kings Landing, but she would always come every once in a while along with her father. Ari hated her and so did Rhae. It was a miracle that Lyanna tolerated her presence in those short doses. 

Tywin Lannister had been very helpful in rebuilding the realm after the war. He had helped to right the Stormlands and he had aided the crown once again when the Greyjoys rose up and rebelled. Her brother was smart and he knew that it was better to have Tywin as a friend rather than an enemy. However, because of this, Cersei tended to walk around like she owned the place. Rhae had plans to put her in her place but she had never gotten around to them. 

“Ser Jaime,” she replied in a polite voice. “What can I do for you this fine morning?”

“Your brother wishes to see you immediately in his solar,”

“I have yet to have my breakfast,”

“He said immediately princess,” he was with a smile before he turned and walked quickly away. Dany sighed and turned in the opposite direction and headed in the direction of her brothers solar.

She quickly walked through the halls of the red keep and she found Ser Arthur Dayne guarding his door

“Good morning princess,” he said with a smile and a bow

“Good morning to you Ser Arthur. I believe that my brother is expecting me,” she said politely and the legendary knight nodded and bowed before stepping aside. She pushed open the door to her brothers solar and saw him dressed in his robe and sat behind his desk

“Good morning dear sister,” he said in a tired voice as he looked up from the piece of paper he was reading.

“You don’t usually summon me to your solar this early,”

“I know, but I have to tell you something. Tywin Lannister has written and asked for a betrothal between Myrcella and Jon. He is riding to the capital as we speak to discuss this further,” he said quietly

Dany froze and she shook her head

“No. Brother you can’t. You know how I feel about him, please don’t do this to us,”

“Dany I know how close you two are, closer than I would like but I do know. I am not doing this to hurt you and I will do my best to turn him down politely but I don’t have a lot of options. Jon is young and unmarried and Tywin has been a loyal servant over the years,”

“Please brother, he’s everything to me,” she pleaded and Rhaegar nodded.

“Dany I will try, but I can’t promise that I will succeed. My father was forced into a similar situation and he refused and it nearly cost us everything. I don’t want to make the same mistake again,”

Dany shook her head as she rose to her feet.

“You have not allowed us to marry, but I will fight for him,” she said firmly. She angrily stared at him for a brief few moments before she stomped out of the room. She didn’t have the stomach for eating so she went up to the top of the tallest tower and looked out over the Blackwater bay. It was her favourite spot in the castle and the place she always went to when she needed to think.

She knew her brother meant well and she knew that as a King he had to make difficult decisions and sacrifices for the good of the realm. Still, Jon was hers and whilst she did not mind sharing him with their friends, she knew that his heart would always belong to her. She could not stand the thought of him being forced to marry another woman. Even Rhae would not try and take him from her in that way.  

She did not mind Myrcella, despite sharing her mother's looks, she shared none of her traits. Myrcella was kind and gentle. She probably took after her father. Cersei was married to one of her cousins in the Westerlands, some Lord whose name she did not remember. They had three kids, Joffrey, the eldest was a pain and clearly her mother's son. Whilst Tommen was sweet and more like his sister.

Daenerys sighed in frustration, perhaps if her brother failed, then they could run away together. They could travel the free cities moving from place to place with none of the responsibilities of a prince or princess. Maybe she should start planning for that. She would need to disguise her silver hair of course, but that shouldn’t be too difficult.

Then she realised that if she ran away, Tywin Lannister would take it as a slight and she would be hurting her family. Daenerys knew that she had to find a way for the Lannisters to stop the betrothal. Perhaps she could arrange a marriage between Mycella and another Lord. Robb Stark was unmarried and he was the heir to Winterfell and the entire North!

Yes, that would be the best idea. Better still, Jon was friends with Robb, perhaps he could write to his cousin and ask if he could help. She quickly bounded down the stairs and walked through the castle to find him. As she hurried through the castle, she saw Ser Jaime again out in the training yard.

She watched as he sparred for a few moments. He was quick and agile and in very good shape, he would have made a great husband if he wasn’t a sworn brother. Then Dany smiled a wicked smile as an idea crossed her mind. If she could pull this off, then she would stop this betrothal dead in its tracks.

She turned around and headed in the opposite direction, towards Rhae’s rooms.

Rhae’s room was in the eastern wing of the castle, not too far from hers. She knocked twice on her door and waited. As she expected there was no answer. She smiled and stepped inside before shutting the door behind her. Her bed was neat and tidy but Dany ignored it and headed towards her wardrobe. Dany opened the doors, pushed her dresses to the side and then she slipped through into the secret passage

The hallway was chilly so she quickly walked to the right, taking care not to bump her head on the low ceiling. As she got closer she heard a low moaning. She walked around the corner, pushed open the door. She saw Rhaenys lying naked on an armchair whilst Margaery was buried between her legs, lapping away at her folds. Dany watched them for a moment and she realised that Margaery was doing it wrong. She was in too much of a hurry and Rhae hated that. She needed to do it slower, and Rhae would increase the pace when she was ready.

“Ah my precious silver haired slut,” she said as soon as she saw her. “Are you here to join us? Please tell me that you are, I need someone to teach the rose of highgarden how to eat cunt properly,” she said in a tired voice.

“Not today,” she said as she spied Aegon shackled naked to a wall in a corner. He had his arms by his sides and his thick cock was hard and begging for attention.

“Why is he shackled?” she asked

“He was disobedient. I specifically told him that he was not allowed to spill his seed in this doe eyed whore and he went and did it anyway,” she said as she looked at him in contempt. “So he is forced to watch me as I take my pleasure from his precious bride to be,”

Aegon gave her a pleading look but Dany just looked at him apologetically and shook her head. She knew better than to get in the way of Rhae and her whores.

“I need to borrow something,” Dany asked and Rhaenys looked at her in surprise.

“Move slut,” she said as she roughly pushed Margaery’s head out of the way. “Kneel,” she ordered as she snapped her fingers and Margaery quickly complied. Dany was not surprised by these events in the slightest. Rhaenys always had this side to her. Dany knew that she loved her brother and she did care for Margaery, but she had to establish the hierarchy. Rhaenys hated it when she was not in charge.

She stepped onto the floor and quickly walked over her. Dany admired the way her large round breasts bounced and jiggled as she walked.

“What would you like?” she asked as she slipped an arm around her shoulder and led her around the room like a merchant at a market stall. “Would you like some rope? Some Manacles? Or would you like one of my whores?” she said as she reached Aegon. She bent down and gave his cock one slow, long lick and Dany heard him moan

“I bet that got you wet,” Dany said and Rhae flashed her an evil smile.

“You have no idea,” she said as she gently cupped her breast and turned her head to the side to kiss her. Dany opened her mouth and gently returned the kiss. Rhaenys hands roamed over her body. Her left hand started to cup her breast before it slowly travelled down to play with her cunt. Dany gasped as she dipped one finger inside of her.

“No small clothes?” Rhaenys asked and Dany shook her head. “You really are a good little slut,”

“Jon tends to rip mine and I can’t keep getting them fixed,” she said and Rhae nodded, she dipped her finger in and then put it in her mouth, forcing her to taste herself.

“Did you know he wants to fuck you?” she said as she pointed at Aegon. “He won’t admit it, but his poor cock betrays him. See he’s harder than he was before, and he hasn’t even seen your lovely tits or your pretty pink little cunt,” and then she gave his cock another quick kiss. Dany looked at Aegon and she saw that he had his eyes closed as he moaned lightly

“But we all want what we can’t have isn’t that right?” Rhae said with a pointed glance at her. “I told him that he will never have you until I get my littlest brother,”

“That day might come sooner than you think,” Dany said quickly and she saw Rhae’s brown eyes widen

“When?” she said eagerly

“Soon enough, but I need to borrow something first,” Dany repeated. Rhae glared at her. Dany realised that she might have overstepped

“Very well. You can have anything you want from my collection,” Rhae said as she waved her arm around the room. “I can even summon my favourite Dornish girl if you like?”

“No there is no need to bother Ari. I just need one of these,” Dany said as she found what she was looking for. It was a long false cock that was attached to a harness. Rhaenys looked at her in surprise

“I didn’t think Jon was into that,” she said quietly and Dany looked at her in surprise

“I’m sure Jon will surprise you,” she said as she imagined Jon, taking her right here in the middle of this room. Bending her over and making her scream until her voice went hoarse

“I mean, I don’t mind if he is,” she said as she held her hands up. “He wouldn’t be the first,”

“It’s not for Jon,” Dany said simply as she inspected the item. This would suit her needs perfectly, all she had to do was lay the trap

“Then who is it for?” Rhae asked in surprise

“It’s a secret,” Dany said innocently and Rhae looked at her in surprise before she smiled wickedly 

“Good luck. Take it and make me proud,”


	2. Rhaenys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Rhaenys have their first encounter.

Rhaenys Targaryen lay in the middle of the bed in her secret room in the red keep. She had Aegon asleep on her left and Margaery asleep on her right. She would have to wake them up soon and send them all on their way. However she was not too concerned, Aegon’s room was connected to hers through a series of dark passageways. Margaery’s room was more difficult to get to, there was no secret entrance to her room and so she would have to quickly walk through the corridors back to her chambers.

The rose of Highgarden had only recently entered her thrall. Ever since her betrothal to Egg and her subsequent arrival in the red keep, Rhae had taken it upon herself to learn everything she could about the girl, and soon enough, she was able to bed her. Margaery was a maiden when Rhae first brought her to bed, but Rhae quickly realised that she was eager to learn and to be moulded.

Rhaenys turned over to her right and she began to nudge her. She kept nudging her until she awoke.

“Good morning my slut,” she said softly as she gently kissed her. Her lips were soft and plump “Let’s wake up the future King properly. I want your mouth on his cock and I will have his face,”

“Should I let him cum?” Margaery asked like the good little girl that she was. Rhaenys looked at her for a moment before she smiled wickedly.

“No. I want you to tease him, get him close to the edge and then stop. If he cums I will punish the both of you,” she said firmly and Margaery nodded in understanding. She hated having to punish them, but it was the only way they learned. Rhaenys rolled Aegon onto his back whilst Margaery slid down his body. She took his soft cock into her mouth and started to bob.

Whilst Margaery was sucking, Rhaenys hovered over his face. Aegon’s purple eyes slowly opened and Rhaenys smiled

“Lick,” was all she said as she lowered the royal cunt onto his face. Unlike Margaery, Aegon was excellent at eating cunt, probably due to the extra practice. His tounge reached out to play with her clit before it slid lower to part her wet folds. Aegon started off slowly, as if he was trying to use his tongue to map out every part of her cunt.

“Gods Egg keep licking,” she moaned as she started to grind her cunt back and forth on his face, pressing her cunt into his face. She felt his strong arms grab hold of her thighs to hold her in place. Aegon started to tease her clit with his tongue before he went back to slowly licking her folds.

Rhaenys wiggled her hips faster and thankfully her brother got the message and he began to assault her clit. In the mornings, it did not take much to get her off and today was no exception. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching and so did Aegon. He reached out with one hand to grab one breast and he quickly twisted and pulled at her hard nipple. The brief flash of pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that it brought her.

His tongue quickly went out and licked at the spots on her pussy that were her weakest and it sent her crashing over the edge. She threw her head back, arched her back and released a loud scream as she rode out her orgasm on his face.

When she finally came down, she lifted herself up. His face glistened with her release. Then turned around and sat down again, so that she was now facing Margaery. She was still dutifully sucking away at his cock and this brought a smile to her face. She was learning.

“Ride him,” she ordered. “He was a good boy this morning so he gets to have your cunt but remember what I said,”

Margaery nodded and she slid up the bed. Aegon’s cock was thick, hard and ready. Margaery quickly sheathed it inside of her and she let out a content sigh

“Don’t move Egg, it’s her turn to take her pleasure,” Rhaenys said as she started to grind on his face again. She slid her feet under his head and her brother seemed to get her message because he started to lick her folds once again. As Aegon licked, Rhaenys leaned forward and gently kissed Margaery, teasing her with a bit of tongue. Margaery opened her mouth and returned the kiss and for a few moments their tongues danced together, exploring the others mouths. Rhaenys pulled away and left her eyes wide and her mouth open and gasping

“Do you like that Margaery?” Rhae asked softly as Margaery started to bounce up and down. She had her hands on his chest and she was using that for leverage. “Do you like the feeling of my brother’s thick cock inside of your tight cunt?”

Margaery nodded slowly and Rhae slapped her across the face, not too hard, she couldn’t mark her.

“Yes princess,” she said slowly as her eyes were closed, she was too focused on the cock she was riding. Rhaenys smiled to herself and reached out to grab one of her hard nipples. She twisted in gently before leaning forward to lick and bite it.

Margaery rode his cock like a woman possessed and the sound of their flesh slapping together started to fill the room. She climbed off her brother’s face and quickly walked behind Margaery and marvelled at the sight. Rhaenys slapped her ass several times until the pale skin turned red and Margaery started to moan loudly.

"Ride him faster whore," she barked and Margaery quickly complied. She lifted herself higher and higher until only the tip of his cock remained in her cunt before she slammed her weight down again. 

“Aegon, go. Finish her,” she said and then her brother began to thrust. He used his hands to hold her in place above him as he quickly began to thrust his hips upwards. Rhaenys could see his sack slapping against her ass as Aegon chased his pleasure. Seeing her puckered hole gave Rhaenys an idea.

Rhaenys pushed her forward, spread her ass cheeks and then slowly pushed her middle finger inside her puckered hole. The tight muscles in Margaery's ass instinctively squeezed around her slim finger and Rhaenys heard her scream and felt her shake. She knew where her weak spots were and before long, Margaery collapsed onto Aegon’s chest, completely satisfied. Aegon’s cock remained hard and it was still buried inside of her.

“Get off Margaery,” she ordered. Margaery hesitated for a second too long and Rhaenys quickly spanked her ass to get her to move.

“You two need to get dressed, father is not here so Egg will be holding court today. He can’t be late,” Rhaenys said to them both

“But Rhae, I haven’t,” Aegon said but she quickly interrupted him

“You haven’t what? Spilled your seed?” she demanded as her voice grew harder again. She took on her big sister tone. Aegon looked up at her and nodded meekly and Rhaenys gave him a twisted smile.

“No. You will go out there with your face smelling like my cunt and your balls filled with seed and you will sit on that ugly throne and rule. I will be watching you Egg, and if you make me proud, then tonight you should have your reward,”

Aegon smiled and she leaned forward and kissed him to show that she meant it, and then she bit his lip to remind him who was in charge.

“Now get dressed, both of you. I will not say it again,” Rhaenys ordered as she lay down on the bed again.

She watched as they dressed each other, not caring about the loving glances they both shared. She was happy that they were growing closer together, it made everything much easier. Once they were finished, she gave them both one last kiss before dismissing them back to their rooms.

After they had left, Rhaenys lay back in bed for another few minutes and thought about her morning. Was she too generous with Aegon? Usually she would have tied his arms above his head as they used him to take their pleasure, but today she hadn't done that. She had even offered him a reward later. She had been much kinder to them lately, ever since Dany had given her the good news about Jon. She had wanted her younger brother for years but she knew how close he and Dany were and so she decided to not interfere. On top of that, she was usually busy moulding Aegon.

Still, being denied her youngest brother only made her want him more. Dany was like a sister to her but she had told her nothing about Jon and what he was like in the bedroom. All she knew was that Dany never complained and she frequently had that ‘well fucked’ look etched all over her face.

Rhaenys wondered if he was as good as Egg with his tongue. She wondered about his cock, what it would feel like in her mouth or her cunt. Would Jon be like Egg and be an obedient little brother? Or would he be aggressive and treat her like the depraved little slut she truly was?

Rhaenys felt her cunt starting to get wet again at the thought of Jon. One hand played with her pussy whilst the other went to play with her breast. She rubbed lazy circles around her mound before she slowly pushed one finger into her tight wet heat, imagining it was Jon’s cock. Her fingers started to move faster and faster as she imagined Jon on top of her plowing into her. Her spine started to arch and she pinched and pulled at her breasts and moaned at the pleasure caused by the pain.

She felt her sweat drip between her breasts and down her body

She pushed another finger into herself as she worked faster and faster. Imaging Jon getting close to the edge. He imagined feeling his thick cock twitch and burst and paint her insides white with his seed, marking her cunt as his. Her fingers worked faster and faster but it was not enough. She had grown far too used to Aegon’s cock and his tongue. Her own fingers couldn’t bring her the same satisfaction

She sat up in frustration and threw the sheets off her bed. She decided to dress and find her little brother, she wanted his cock and she was determined to have it.

 

* * *

  


Rhaenys decided to dress herself in an Essosi style summer dress. It was a long light blue dress that hugged her curves and it had a low cut that exposed parts of her round breasts. It was a revealing dress and she wore it to tease. She and Daenerys had developed a reputation around the court for this style and over the past few months, more and more women of the court had started to copy it.

Rhaenys had several more dresses that she knew her father would never let her wear so she kept them inside her wardrobe. She was tempted to wear one to court today but she decided against it. Her father was still in the castle but he was attending to other matters.

Those matters probably entailed his business with Grandmaester Marwyn. Marwyn had spent years travelling in Essos, even travelling far beyond Qarth to places such as Asshai and this meant that he had collected a wealth of information during his travels. Rhaenys was not sure what use her father would have for all this information, most of it would not help them here in Westeros, but she could hardly complain. If her father was busy with Marwyn, he would be paying less attention to them, and Rhaenys had certainly used that to her advantage.

Her mother, Elia, spent most of her time in Dorne and she only visited the capital every few months or so. Her relationship with their father was a strange one, Rhaenys knew that they did not marry for love but they were still on good terms. Both she and Aegon would regularly spend several months in Dorne with their mother and her family and her mother never spoke ill of her father.

She had later learned that her uncles, Doran and Oberyn had been upset that Elia and Rhaegar’s marriage had ended, but the fact that Aegon was still the crown prince appeased them. Martell blood would still sit on the Iron throne after all.

She loved Dorne and specifically the water gardens. The water gardens were always pleasant to relax in. The cool sea breeze and refreshing pools made a nice break from the hot Dornish sun. It also made for a nice break from the politics of the court.

Aegon, as the crown prince, was a member of the small council. Their father had insisted that he learned how to rule and get as much experience as he could from a young age. His days were long and tiring Rhaenys had used this to her advantage when they were younger,

It had been a hot summers day and Rhaenys had been waiting for him in his room. He had come back after sitting in and listening to a day of small council meetings, discussing a war that had broken out in the disputed lands. Eventually, their father had decided against sending military assistance, but to reach that decision, he had held council all day.

As a result, Aegon had been tired and Rhaenys like the loving sister that she was, helped him to relax. She massaged him at first, using her hands to relax his body. Then she had slipped one hand down his breeches, felt his growing cock and she quickly took care of the rest. She had shown him how to please a woman. Where to touch firmly and where to kiss gently. That first night she had made love with her on top of him, she would kiss him gently when he went too quickly and twist his nipples when he went too slowly. She rode him to completion and from then on, he was hers.

She had allowed him other lovers both highborn and low but Rhaenys had always been there with him to guide him through it. She always there to remind him who was in charge.

Despite him being completely submissive to her in the bedroom, Aegon was not like that in public. Aegon was the crown prince of the seven Kingdoms with the classic Valyrian looks. He was not as good with the sword as Jon, but everyone had heard of his intelligence. He was well spoken and all the Lords could not stop raving about him.

Lord Tyrell had been the lucky one who had managed to secure a betrothal with him. Rhaenys had not been angry when this had been announced, she knew that marrying him was nothing but a dream. Instead she grew determined, she loved her brother and she would not lose him.

After the bethrotral had been announced, Margaery had moved to court to become one of her ladies in waiting. Rhaenys had learned that Margaery frequently liked to sleep with her cousins and so she invited her to her bed one night to share stories.

They had shared stories briefly, before Rhaenys changed onto a more sexual topic. One thing led to another, and soon Rhaenys had her fingers in her pussy.

Like with Aegon, Margaery was good at hiding her submissive nature. In the short time she had been at court, Margaery’s actions had remained unchanged. During the days, she remained the bright cheerful lady who spent her days visiting orphanages. Whilst during the nights, she was a cunt licking whore.

Rhaenys finished dressing and then left her room, taking care to make sure the door was secured behind her. Whilst she and Dany had explored most of the secret passageways inside the red keep, they could never be too careful. They had their own personal guards who were loyal to them but still, if they were to be caught, she did not know what her father would do.

She headed to the small hall where she usually ate her breakfast. She helped herself to some crispy bacon and warm bread before sitting down to eat. As she ate, Queen Lyanna came into the hall. She got along well with Lyanna, although she tended to be sterner than her father. Still, they never really got into arguments with one another.

“Aunt Lyanna,” she greeted cheerfully

“Good morning Rhaenys,” she said pleasantly as she sat down opposite her. “How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine,” Rhaenys replied as she gave her a smile

“Sleep well?” she asked as she gave her a knowing look.

“Like a baby,” Rhaenys said innocently which caused her to frown.

“Please be careful,” Lyanna said. “I know what you’re doing and I am not one to lecture you about who you should love but I need to remind you how much trouble you will all be in if you get caught,”

“We are very careful,” Rhaenys replied honestly. “No one will find us,”

The Northern woman looked at her for a few moments before she pursed her lips and nodded.

“I won’t tell your father but if I have reason to believe that you’re not being careful, then I will be forced to tell him,” she said evenly. “I can’t stay for much longer. Court will be starting soon and I have several tasks to take care off,” and with that, Lyanna rose to her feet and walked out of the room.

Rhaenys sighed before continuing to eat her breakfast. She knew that they had to be careful and that was why she loved the secret passages and her secret rooms, no one would find them there. However, Rhaenys longed for a time where they wouldn’t have to sneak around in those passegways and secret rooms. Perhaps she should organise a trip to Dragonstone.

As Aegon had chosen not to live on the island of Dragonstone, this meant that the castle was usually empty. The only people on the island would be smallfolk who lived in the village who would help to maintain the castle in their absence.

The more Rhaenys thought about it, the more she came to realise that a trip to Dragonstone would be a great idea. There would be less eyes and ears to hear them. She would invite Jon and Daenerys and perhaps Aegon and Margaery. Although the two of them deserved some time alone once in a while.

Rhaenys quickly finished her meal before putting her plate to the side and leaving the small hall. She walked through halls of the red keep, smiling at the guards and ladies who were walking through the castle. She made her way to the throne room of the red keep where Aegon would be holding court. Instead of entering at ground level, she headed up a flight of stone steps and entered a private balcony area that overlooked the throne room. Surprisingly, she saw a pair of guards on duty by the door. She looked at the men, they were ones that Dany had hired.

She smiled to the guards who quickly stepped aside to let her pass. She pushed open the door and then entered the balcony where both Jon and Dany sat watching Aegon take court. From this position, they could see down into the throne room whilst remaining unobserved themselves. Jon and Dany sat close together on the only wooden bench on the balcony and Rhaenys took a seat next to Jon. Jon was dressed in his usual darker colours whilst Dany wore a long dark blue dress. Then she looked down into the throne room. Aegon sat on the throne dressed in his full Targaryen attire. He wore a red and black doublet and he looked every bit the future King that he was. She saw Margaery to stood to his left and she saw Lyanna to his right. 

“How are you both,” she said quietly, she knew that she had to be quiet, if they were not careful then their voice would carry the people below would be able to hear them

“We’re ok,” Jon replied whilst Dany didn’t answer. Rhaenys leaned forward glanced at her and saw that she was focused elsewhere.

“Dany?” she asked cautiously. “Everything ok?”

“Yes,” she said firmly. “I have something to take care off, that’s all,”

“Something?” Rhaenys asked curiously. “Does this have to do with what I gave to you?”

“Yes,”

“Did you enjoy it?” Rhaenys asked hopefully. If they had then the possibilities were endless

“I haven’t used it yet,” Dany replied in the same tone and Rhaenys decided to change the subject slightly

“You look like you need a break, both of you do,” Rhaenys said softly as she gently placed her hand on Jon’s knee. “I was thinking of taking a trip to Dragonstone. Are you interested?”

She turned her body slightly in the bench so she could see them both. Jon and Dany both looked at each other quickly and she saw a brief smile cross Dany’s face

“What would we be doing on Dragonstone?” Jon asked as he gently but firmly, put his hand on her right knee. She watched as Dany stood up and crossed over so she sat down on her left hand side, so now she was stuck in between them. Dany gave her a wicked smile before she turned to look into the throne room again. Aegon was listening to another petition.

“We could go hawking, or we could explore the caves like we did as children,” Rhaenys said softly as Jon began to gently massage her knee and thigh. His hand moved in small circles before it started to creep upwards, gently pushing back the fabric of her dress as he did so. Her skin started to heat up as she felt his hand make contact with her flesh

“Or we could go riding Rhae,” Dany whispered as she turned to her. “Would you like that?”

 Rhaenys looked into her purple eyes as Jon’s hand wandered further upwards and soon he would be able to feel the wetness between her thighs. She looked at Dany and nodded

“I would love to ride with you,” she whispered and Dany smiled. Jon’s hand was close now, and soon enough he was there.

“I think she’s ready right now Dany,” he said as his fingers felt her wetness. She felt his fingers gently rub over her folds. “She’s soaked,”

“I bet she is. Rhaenys has been dreaming about riding her little brother for years,” Dany whispered as she leaned over and cupped her breast and massaged it through the fabric. Whilst she was doing this, Jon’s fingers were slowly gliding over her folds. She started to mindlessly grind her hips and squirm, trying to get him to slide a finger in.

“Kiss her Jon, kiss your big sister,” Dany said encouragingly and then she turned towards him. She stared into his grey eyes as a strange, nervous feeling passed over her. She had wanted this for years, she only hoped it was as good as she hoped for. She slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and after a few moment, she opened her mouth for his tongue.

Rhaenys had kissed men before but none had felt like this. Jon’s lips were warm and soft. His tongue was wet and perfect. It teased hers and led hers on a quick and graceful dance as elegant as any she had ever seen at a ball. His hands moved upwards and cupped her round breast and he felt it through the fabric.

She moaned into his mouth, surprising herself with how easily she was becoming undone. She was so used to dominating Margaery and Aegon that she did not know what it felt like to be the one being conquered.

The kiss felt far too short as Jon pulled away from her, leaving her mouth open and panting.

Dany’s hand left her breast and Rhaenys immediately missed the contact. Instead Dany’s hand pushed up her dress and Rhaenys moved to help her leaving her bottom half completely exposed.

“Now kiss me,” Dany said and Rhaenys did. Her lips were warmer than Jon’s but no less provocative. She tasted something on her lips, something salty but strangely familiar. Dany broke the kiss and then leaned back to smile.

“When?” Rhaenys whispered as she traced her fingers along her lips, trying to find the taste again.

“Just before you got here,” Dany replied as she smiled.

“What if someone was to walk in?” Rhaenys asked in surprise

“That makes it better,” Jon replied as his fingers went back to her cunt. “Knowing that any moment someone could walk in and catch us with her mouth on my cock,”

Rhaenys bit her lip to stifle a moan as Jon slowly slid one finger into her soaked pussy and started his slow assault.

“Imagine big sister, someone could walk in at any moment and catch me with my finger in your cunt, slowly stroking you and trying to make you cum,”

Rhaenys thought about it and nodded quickly. The thrill of being caught starting to have its effect on her and she began to feel a warm tingly feeling spread over her body. She spread her legs wider as Dany’s hand returned to her breast. Now she started to play with her nipple through the thin fabric.

Jon’s added a second finger to her cunt, he slide them both deep inside before he fully withdrew them. He held up the two glistening fingers in front of her face before he slowly slid his fingers into her mouth. Rhaenys closed her eyes and greedily sucked his fingers clean which brought a smile to his face

“Good girl,” he whispered which brought a smile to her face. Ruling over Aegon and Margaery was tough at times, surrendering felt good, it felt cleansing. Jon’s fingers returned to her cunt and he began to work faster.

“Gods Rhae you’re such a slut,” Dany whispered into her ear. “Sat in a public place like this with your legs wide open so your little brother can play with your cunt,”

Rhaenys nodded and bit her lip again, fighting the urge to scream. This double assault was too much for her. Jon’s fingers were working quickly on her cunt whilst Dany played with her breasts and soon, she could feel her orgasm approaching.

“I suppose I shouldn’t call him your little brother. He’s not little. He’s huge actually. Nice and big and thick. So thick he’ll ruin your cunt and leave you sore for days after. It’s so big that when he fucks me on my back, I can feel the tip scraping against the back of my womb. Would you like that Rhae? Would you like to feel your cunt being stretched by your brother’s cock?” Dany whispered into her ear and Rhaenys nodded.

Rhaenys closed her eyes and listened to Dany talk. Her free hand had cupped her other breast and she was pulling and twisting her nipple. Her hips had betrayed her and they were now grinding and trying to hump Jon’s hand and fingers. She was so close to her release.

“Do you know what I love Rhae? I love when he puts my legs on his shoulders and pounds me furiously, that’s when he gets deepest. Then when he’s finished, I love feeling his cock pulse and spurt inside of me as he gives me his seed,”

Rhaenys nodded mindlessly as she listened to the words

“Sometimes, he takes me from behind with me on my knees. He pulls my hair and squeezes my breasts and he fucks me hard and deep. Do you want that Rhae? Do you want your brother to fuck you from behind and breed you like a bitch?”

As Dany said that, Jon quickly strummed his fingers across her clit and Rhaenys threw her head back and arched her body. Dany quickly grabbed her head and kissed her fiercely so the whole throne room would not hear her scream. She shuddered as her orgasm passed over her as her cunt clenched tightly around Jon’s fingers, so tight that she was sure she would break them.

She moaned into Dany’s mouth as the wave of madness took over her body, washing over her from head to toe. Once it was over, she leaned back and let out a series of long deep breaths. Her senses were on fire as she came down from her high.

Rhaenys looked at Dany who was smiling wickedly at her. Then she turned to Jon who held up his fingers and made a slow, elaborate display of licking them, one at a time. Rhaenys was transfixed by the sight.

“You taste sweet big sister,” Jon said as he finally cleaned the last finger. “Like peaches,”

“You should try it directly from the source little brother. I heard it tastes better” she said with a smile. Rhaenys leaned over to kiss him. This kiss was soft tender and full of love. With one hand she reached out to feel his length through his clothes and she gasped when she found it. Her hands started to fumble with his breeches but she was pulled away

“Not now Rhae,” Dany whispered from behind her. Rhaenys broke the kiss with Jon and then turned around to face Dany. She used her eyes to plead with her but Dany’s purple eyes held firm.

“No,” she said firmly. Rhaenys scowled at her, she was not used to being denied. Then Dany leaned in and kissed her.

Their kiss was soft and tender and for a brief moment, Rhaenys felt as if the bench had disappeared from beneath her. The kiss seemed to give her the ability to fly. The kiss made her feel things she didn’t know that she could feel, it was so powerful that her mind could not take it all in at once and she felt her face go numb. 

Dany broke the kiss and then leaned forward to press her forehead against hers

“We have something to take care off first, but as soon as we are finished, we can go to Dragonstone,” Dany whispered and Rhae nodded.

She felt Jon’s arms wrap around her body and one hand went upwards to cup her breast. She wiggled backwards slightly on the bench and she could feel his hard length poking against her.

“Hurry,” Rhaenys said. “I need this cock,”

“And you will have it Rhae, but we need to do this first,” Dany said as she gave her one last gentle kiss. Rhaenys was upset at being denied his cock again but knew that she had to be patient.

When they got to Dragonstone, she would have to take charge again and remind them both who was the oldest here. Perhaps she should bring one of her fake cocks and fuck Dany with it to punish her for denying her.

As those thoughts crossed her mind, Dany leaned back and then helped her to right her dress.

“There you go, your inner whore is hidden away again,” she said once she was finished.

“Now let’s watch Aegon in action. I almost feel bad for him at times, we have all the fun whilst he has to sit and rule,”

Rhaenys smiled to herself as she looked forward. They had no idea how much fun she had in mind for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think
> 
> The next chapter should be fun. Dany and Jon will take care of that little piece of business that they have. Hopefully I write it well


	3. Cersei I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cassidy who helped read this over

 

Cersei Lannister peered out of the side of her carriage as they travelled through the Lions Gate and into Kings Landing. They had been travelling for several weeks and they had finally arrived in the capital city. Cersei allowed a small smile to cross her face, they were here to finalise the betrothal between Prince Jon and Myrcella.

 

It had been her idea after all. Her father had wanted to betroth her to a Tyrell boy or the Stark heir but she said no, her daughter would have the dragon prince.

 

It was payback for the crime that was committed onto her all those years ago. _She_ had been supposed to marry Rhaegar and _she_ was supposed to be Queen and this was supposed to _her_ city. Instead she had been robbed. Rhaegar had married that dull and dour Elia Martell, a woman so weak she had been unable to keep her interested.

 

Then there was Lyanna Stark, the northern wolf bitch. Cersei hated her and she was going to relish taking her son from her.

 

“Mother what are you smiling at?” Myrcella asked

 

“Nothing my dear. Just remember what I told you,” she said. “Push your hair back, he needs to see your beautiful face,”

 

“Yes mother,” she said quietly as she turned to look out of the window again. Cersei smiled and did same. Soon enough, they arrived into the courtyard of the red keep. The door to the carriage was opened and Cersei stepped out into the bright sunlight to commence her victory lap

 

She saw the royal family waiting for them in the castle courtyard. Several knights of the Kings Guard stood behind them, including her brother Jaime. However her focus was not on him, she had eyes on her prize.

 

Her father was speaking to King Rhaegar whilst Queen Lyanna stood in front of the royal children. Cersei stepped forward until she was opposite her

 

“Your grace, Queen Lyanna,” she said with a smug smile

 

“Lady Cersei. I hope your journey was not too tiring,” she said in a polite voice

 

“Oh it was no trouble. We are here for a good cause after all. I trust that you have received our raven?” Cersei asked

 

“Yes we received it,” Lyanna replied tight lipped.

 

“I think they would make a wonderful pair,” Cersei said with another wide pair

 

“She is a beautiful girl,” Lyanna said and Cersei could hear the reluctance in her voice. Cersei gave her another cocky smirk and turned away. That Dornish bitch Rhaenys stood next to her and Cersei ignored her. It was no secret that the two hated each other.

 

Instead she turned to her prize, prince Jon. He was above average in height with dark hair. It was a hot day so he wore shorter sleeves and Cersei could see the muscles in his arms. He was a handsome lad, more than good enough for her daughter and this brought a smile to her face

 

“Prince Jon,” she said as she stood in front of him

 

“Lady Cersei,” he said in a low voice. He finally looked up at her and Cersei found herself licking her lips involuntarily. He had grown a thin beard that accentuated the sharp curve of his jaw. His nose was long and thin and in a beautiful proportion to the rest of his face. Perhaps he was even more handsome than his father. She reluctantly tore herself away from him and turned to the next one in the line.

 

“Princess Daenerys,” she said but the woman only glared at her. She possessed the classic Targaryen looks, but she was not as pretty as her. Daenerys was shorter than her and Cersei couldn’t help but smugly look down on her. Daenerys did not respond to her but Cersei could see that she was seething with barely concerned rage

 

“Is everything ok princess Daenerys? Did you lose something?” Cersei asked sweetly

 

“Put a stop to this now.” she said in a low voice and Cersei looked at her and smiled

 

“Put a stop to what sweet princess?” she asked innocently

 

“You know what. This betrothal is your idea and I want you to stop it,”

 

Cersei cocked her head to the side and looked down at her

 

“No, I don’t think I will,”

 

“Then you leave me no choice,” she said quietly as her purple eyes flashed dangerously. “Welcome to Kings Landing Lady Cersei. I hope you enjoy your stay,”

 

Cersei gave her a pitiful smile and shook her head. The poor girl could do nothing to her. Then she turned to her brother who was standing slightly behind them. Dressed from head to toe in his Kings Guard garb.

She had missed him and his cock and she needed to be reacquainted. However she strolled away in the opposite direction towards the castle where they would be staying. She could not appear to be too close to her brother, not if they wanted their secret to remain hidden.

 

She turned back towards him and smiled and gave him a small nod of the head. Hopefully he still remembered the location of their secret meet up.

  
  


* * *

 

  


It was later that day that Cersei snuck away from the Red Keep towards their secret meeting place. It was in a tavern far from the red keep. She was dressed plainly a simple clothes and she let her long golden hair fall over her face to hide her appearance.

 

She pushed open the door and let the wall of noise wash over her. The men were already well into their cups by now and thankfully they did not notice her. She saw Jaime sat in a corner of the room with a drink in front of him. When he saw her enter, he pushed his drink away and stood up to slowly walk over to her

 

“You’re late,” he whispered in her ear and Cersei felt heat rush to her loins.

 

“I had to be careful,” she whispered as she walked away from him and to a door that led up the stairs. They had been using this tavern for years and they had brought all the rooms on the upper floor. No one would come up to disturb them.

 

She grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room at the end of the hall and she quickly unlocked the door before throwing him inside.

 

“Gods I’ve missed you brother,” she said as she greedily kissed him. His lips were warm and familiar. Her hands moved down to feel his already hard length whilst his hands moved up to cup her breasts. He caressed them for a few moments before pushing her away. Cersei took the moment to lift off her dress before she went to work on his tunic.

 

She ripped the garment off his chest to expose him and soon they were both as naked as each other. Jaime bent down and kissed her breasts, gently sucking and biting at her nipples causing her to moan lightly.

 

“Enough Jaime, I need your cock,” she said as she pushed him away and onto the bed. He landed on his back and she quickly straddled him. She grabbed his cock with her left hand and lined it up with her cunt and then she slowly sheathed his length inside of her.

 

Her hands went to his chest and his nipples as he reached up to grab her breasts. She moved her hips up and down slowly at first as she became readjusted to his length.

 

“Come on baby, faster,” Jaime whispered as his hands moved lower to grab her hips. Cersei quickly found herself complying. She began to move quick now and his cock began to stretch the walls of her cunt.

 

“I’ve missed your cunt,” Jaime whispered as he began to move his hips upwards to match her rhythm. Cersei began to moan louder now and she cried out in pain as Jaime pinched and twisted her nipples.

 

“You like that don’t you,” Jaime said and then he quickly flipped her over so that she was now on her back. From this position, she was completely at his mercy. All she could do was look up at him as he pounded away at her cunt.

 

“You’re tighter than I remember,” he grunted as he fucked her and Cersei moaned in agreement. “Your husband hasn’t been fucking you. That’s good. You belong to _me_ ,” he said with an extra hard thrust that made her yelp

 

“More,” was all she said and Jaime grunted in agreement. He stopped talking as he gave her everything he had. It was so good that she close her eyes and cupped her own breasts. Her mind wandered and she imagined it was Rhaegar ontop of her, plowing her mercilessly.

 

Yes, that was what was supposed to happen. She should have been up in the red keep in the King’s chambers. Not here in some tavern dressed like some common whore.

 

She saw him today. Rhaegar was dressed in his Kingly garb. He had tied his silver hair behind his head. She imagined slowly undressing him and drinking in his tall lean body with her eyes.

 

Cersei moaned and bucked her hips involuntarily. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear the door burst open. She did however, feel Jaime being pulled away from her and that brought her out of her daydream.

 

She pushed herself up using her elbows and saw Daenerys Targaryen waltzing into the room

 

“What are you doing here?” Cersei hissed

 

“We,” she emphasised as Jon walked into the room. “Are here to have a conversation with you,” she said as she sat down opposite her on a chair. Cersei moved to grab her dress but she was stopped.

 

“You won’t be needing that,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Jon sat down beside her and his handsome face was scowling at her.

 

“Ser Jaime,” she said in a light voice and her brother looked up at her scornfully. “Our guards are waiting outside. Get dressed and they will escort you back to the red keep, we have no need for you here,”

 

“You can’t get rid of me,” Jamie said in a dangerous voice.

 

“We can and we will if you don’t want the whole world to hear about your dirty little secret,” Jon growled at him. She saw Jaime twist his head across the room as he looked for his sword

 

“No Jaime,” Cersei said quickly. “I can handle this,”

 

She saw Jaime give her a confused look but she nodded her head again. This was not the time for swords and violence. The Targaryens wanted something from her, and she needed to know what it was.

 

After a few moments, Jaime stood up and dressed, tucking his still hard cock back inside his breeches. Then he was escorted from the room leaving only the prince and the princess

 

“I was surprised how easy it was to catch you,” Daenerys said lightly. “You couldn’t even make it one night without your brother’s cock,”

 

“What do you want dragon spawn,” Cersei snarled at her and this time Daenerys smiled

 

“I want you, to speak to your father and to stop this betrothal that you orchestrated,”

 

“In return you will never tell anyone about what you saw today,” Cersei immediately countered

 

“That seems fair, but we both know who you are. You’ll scheme and plot for a way to get back at us, because that’s who you are. A scheming, conniving bitch,” Daenerys spat and Cersei scowled

 

“Perhaps we don’t need you after all. If we tell people that you’re fucking your own brother, then your children will become bastards and then there would be no betrothal after all,” Jon said and Daenerys nodded

 

“Very true, although that is harsh on Myrcella and Tommen, they are children whose only crime is having you as their mother,”

 

“Then what do you want?” Cersei snapped as she folded her arms across her bare chest

 

“We want to put you in your place,” Jon said in a low husky voice

 

“Years ago, Aegon the Dragon conquered Westeros and he defeated your ancestors to do it. Everyone in Westeros knows of the field of fire and after that battle, King Loren Lannister rightfully bent the knee to our house and ever since then, your house has been in service to ours,” Jon said from his chair. Whilst he spoke, Dany moved to sit beside her.

 

“Years ago, your father wanted a betrothal between you and my brother,” Daenerys said to her. “But my father said no and ever since then, you’ve been bitter. And this is why you came up with this plan. This was your chance for vengeance,”

 

As she spoke, Cersei felt her soft warm hands on her body. Jon had sat next to her and he started to cup and pull at her breasts. Her breathing started to slow as they began to touch and caress her body.

 

“No. Don’t touch me you dragon scum,” Cersei said quietly but they ignored her. She tried to push Jon’s hand away but he was too strong.

 

“Your mouth says one thing but you body is saying another,” Daenerys said as her fingers brushed along her hard nipples

 

“We know exactly what you are. You want me to marry your daughter, so she could have the life you should have had,” Jon said in his sexy deep voice.

 

“You don’t want a betrothal. You want it all for yourself. All you are, is a whore for Targaryen cock,” Daenerys whispered in her ear and Cersei shuddered. How could they read her so well?

 

“So we’re going to give it to you,” Jon said as he began to twist and pull at her nipples. “Do you want that?”

 

Cersei shook her head and gasped as she felt her hands sliding along her wet cunt. She clamped her thighs shut but it was too late

 

“She is absolutely soaked,” Daenerys said. “She wants it so badly,” and Cersei closed her eyes and shook her head repeatedly. She would not give in. Not like this

 

“Say it,” Dany said firmly as she slipped one finger inside of her cunt and stroked. Cersei bit her lip, she would not submit. Not to these two children who were beneath. She felt a harsh slap on her face.

 

“Say it!” Jon barked and finally her resolve broke

 

“I want your cock,” Cersei whimpered which earned her another sharp slap

 

“Louder!”

 

“I want your cock!” Cersei shouted as her mouth betrayed her once again

 

“What are you?”

 

“A whore. A cheap whore!” she shouted as Jon bit and sucked at her nipples. They continued their assault on her body for a few moments and Cersei quickly felt her orgasm approaching but Daenerys pulled her fingers out and then pushed her away.

 

She crawled onto the bed, lay on her back and then hiked up the royal dress to show her the royal cunt.

 

“If you want some Targaryen cock, first you must have my cunt. Lick,” she ordered and Cersei bent her head forward but she was yanked back by her hair

 

“Good girls ask permission,” Jon said in a husky voice.

 

“Can I lick your cunt please?” Cersei asked as she looked up into those immaculate purple eyes

 

“Address her properly!”

 

“Please Princess Daenerys, may I lick your cunt?” Cersei pleaded and she saw her nod and Cersei bent her head and went to work

 

When she had woken up that morning, she did not expect to end the day with her face in Daenerys Targaryen’s royal cunt but that was what happened. She stuck her tongue out and licked slowly along her folds, not truly knowing what she was doing.

 

“You can do better than that slut!” she roared and Cersei did her best. She decided to focus her efforts on her clit, stabbing at it with her tongue. Daenerys started to moan slightly and grind her hips on her face. Cersei looked up and saw that she was not paying to attention to her as she had Jon’s cock down her throat

 

Cersei was impressed by what she saw. She held his cock down her throat for several seconds before slowly moving her head back leaving a long line of spit behind

 

Cersei gasped when she saw his cock for the first time. It was long, hard and thick and her hand involuntarily went back to touch her cunt. She needed that thing inside of her.

 

“Did I give you permission to touch yourself?” Jon asked fiercely and she shook her head.

 

“We own this cunt now. Don’t forget it,” Jon reminded her as he climbed off the bed and moved behind her. “On your knees slut,” he ordered and she quickly got into position. She arched her back and presented her cunt to him like a bitch in heat.

 

Then she felt a numbing sting on her left ass cheek. Then she felt another sting to her right cheek as she felt her wetness start to run down her thighs. The pain faded and her ass began to feel warm and Jon dipped his finger into her core. He stroked for a few moments before pulling his fingers out

  


Then she felt the tip of his cock gently tease her entrance and she bucked her hips backwards hoping to fall onto it.

 

“You’re a desperate little slut aren’t you,” Jon said as he continued to tease her, rubbing his cock up and down her slit. Cersei nodded and moaned, hoping he understood. Her hips betrayed her again as they moved backwards on their own accord, desperately searching for his cock.

 

“I’m going to fuck you like a whore. Cersei Lannister, the Lannister whore,” he said in a husky voice and Cersei moaned and bucked her hips again

 

“Say it,”

 

“I’m a Lannister whore for Targaryen cock,” she said quickly and desperately. She was learning.

 

“Good girl,” Jon whispered and then he slid his cock inside of her. Cersei gasped at the sensation of being filled. He was thick, much thicker than her brother and she felt her walls stretch to fit him. He did not waste any time being gentle, each thrust of his hips caused her ass to ripple and shake

 

She felt Daenerys grab her long golden hair and force it into her crotch again. She tightened her thighs around her neck and started to grind her hips to match the rhythm of Jon’s thrusts.

 

“Faster Jon. Ruin that slut,” she moaned as she started to pant. She heard Jon grunt and she felt a blinding sting as he slapped her left ass cheek. The sharp pain caused her to gasp and close her eyes but the feeling of his cock inside of her turned the pain to pleasure. Breaking her and moulding her into something new

 

"Yes. Fuck me. FUCK ME. HARDER. PLEASE. HARDER." Cersei found herself thinking as Jon pounded into her. "Take me. Ruin me. Use me. I'm your SLAVE!"

 

  He reached out with one hand to play with her throbbing clit, he was rougher and more concerned with his place rather than hers. He was using her, just like the whore that she was. His thrusts spread up and Cersei threw her ass back at him again and again, harder and harder. Jon slapped her ass again and the sharp sting took her over the edge and she shuddered and screamed into Daenerys cunt.

 

Her muscles went limp and she rested her face in Daenerys sweet smelling cunt. It was the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt in her life and Cersei was sure that at her peak, she saw the stars. 

 

She opened her eyes when she felt Daenerys push her away and climb off the bed.

 

“Keep her ready for me,” she told Jon as she removed her dress and reached for something. Cersei didn’t see what it was because Jon had started to thrust again. _Gods he has incredible stamina_ Cersei thought to herself. They were slow gentle thrusts that were kind on her freshly fucked cunt.

 

The bed dipped again as Dany climbed back on and Cersei’s eyes widened at what she saw

 

Strapped to her waist was a long cock. Cersei’s mind immediately began to run through the possibilities. Surely they wouldn't do that

 

“Suck my cock,” she ordered. Cersei had sucked Jaime’s cock for years and she thought that she was quite good at it but this was different. Daenerys couldn’t feel the movement of her tongue or the pressure of her lips around the tip. It was quite frustrating actually. She _wanted_ to impress her with her cock sucking skills. She wanted to be a good girl

 

If she was a good girl, then maybe she would get fucked again. That thought caught her off guard, but she welcomed it all the same. She had not been fucked like this before. It was cleansing and addicting.

 

She looked up into Daenerys eyes and kept sucking, hoping that her efforts pleased her. Daenerys smiled and stroked her hair softly, lovingly. Jon continued his gentle thrusts and Cersei felt a warm feeling of approval spread around her body.

 

“Good girl,” she said softly. “It feels good doesn’t it. I’ve set your world right and you’re finally in your rightful place,”  


Cersei moaned around the cock in agreement. Jon continued his slow gentle thrusts and Cersei felt at peace

 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Daenerys said.

 

“Thank you princess,” Cersei said as she took her mouth off the cock for a brief moment

 

“Good girl. You are nothing to us. Nothing but a whore. Do you understand?” she asked and Cersei nodded again. It was good to be their whore, it felt right.

 

Daenerys pushed her away and Jon pulled out of her. She immediately missed the feeling of his thick cock.

 

“On your back slut. I will have your cunt whilst Jon has your mouth,” Daenerys told her and Cersei did what she was told.

 

Jon knelt on the side of the bed and tapped his cock on her lips. She opened her mouth and took him inside, tasting him and herself. She stretched her lips wide to accommodate his thickness and then she moaned as Daenerys pushed her cock into her cunt.

 

Cersei looked up into his grey eyes as she sucked. She swirled bobbed back and forth before swirling her tongue around the tip.

 

“Good girl,” he said in his low voice and Cersei continued her efforts, determined to get him to cum in her mouth. She wanted to taste his seed and drink it all down like it was the water. Cersei moaned on his cock as she felt Daenerys get into her rhythm, she began to get deeper and deeper and she used one hand to play with her clit

 

“You love this don’t you,” Dany said to her as she fucked her. “A cock in your mouth and one in your cunt. You really are a filthy little slut,”

 

Jon reached down to palm and play with her breasts as he began to buck his hips and fuck her face. Cersei moaned again, unashamed at how easily read she was.

 

“Later he’ll have your ass. Maybe I'll let him have your ass whilst I'm in your cunt. Then you’ll truly be a Targaryen slut,” Daenerys panted as she started to lose her rhythm. She grunted in frustration before pulling out of her and ripping off her cock

 

“In me,” she ordered as she she threw herself on her back next to her in the bed. Jon quickly pulled out of Cersei’s mouth and positioned himself between her thighs. “Every drop in my cunt. I want it,” Cersei's face fell,  _she_ wanted his seed. 

 

Cersei watched as Jon quickly slipped inside of her cunt and started to thrust. He bent down and kissed her passionately and noisily for a few moments before she saw his hips jerk as he bottomed out and empty himself inside of her. They continued to tenderly kiss for a few moments before he pulled out and rolled onto his back

 

Daenerys chest heaved as she came down from her orgasm and she snapped her fingers at Cersei and pointed to her legs. Cersei knew what was required of her and got into position. She could see Jon's cum starting to ooze out of her cunt and she found herself licking her lips involuntarily. She closed her eyes and focused on the smell of their juices mixed together into a wonderful cocktail. She was eager to taste it, eager to learn and impress her, but she knew she had to be patient. 

 

“What are you?” Daenerys asked

 

“A Targaryen whore princess,” Cersei replied as she looked up into those iconic purple eyes. 

 

“What are you going to do when you get back to the red keep?”

 

“Cancel the betrothal princess,”

 

“Are we going to tell anyone what happened today?”

 

“No princess,”

 

“Good girl. Now clean me out, every drop. If you do a good job, Jon will have your ass,”

 

“Thank you princess,” Cersei said with a smile and Dany grabbed her head and pushed it to royal cunt. Cersei began to lick earnestly. Determined to impress and earn her reward. As Daenerys moaned lightly, Cersei knew that she was finally in her place. 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	4. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brother, sister and an aunt, head to Dragonstone for a family weekend.

The days following their encounter with Cersei had flown by. The next day, Cersei had called off the betrothal between he and Myrcella. Tywin Lannister had been very embarrassed and he quickly made up some other reason for them travelling all the way to the capital. 

 

Jaime Lannister had been giving them dark looks every time he had seen them in the corridors of the red keep but as of yet, he had not confronted them. They had told Cersei to not tell anyone what happened that day, and he was glad to see that she was being obedient and obeying their instructions.

 

She was currently in bed with them in Dany’s chambers. During the day, she was allowed to walk the castle freely and go about her business. However at nights after the evening meal, she would have to come to Dany’s chambers, when they would use her again and again. 

 

Jon had to admit, having a third person in their bed definitely made things more interesting, and there was a certain thrill knowing that he had Cersei Lannister as his whore to do with as he pleased.  One of Dany’s favourite activities was have him make love to her, and then have Cersei clean out her cunt of his seed once he was finished.  Cersei had lovely round tits that he loved to bury his face in. A fleshy round arse that he loved to spank when he fucked her from behind and she had perfect round cock sucking lips. 

 

Just thinking about her made his cock stir slightly. He untangled one arm from around Dany, rolled over slightly on his side and tapped Cersei on her head. It took her a few moments for her green eyes to open but once they did, all he did was lift the sheets and point to his cock and she quickly slid down his body to get to work. 

 

He let out a loud content sigh when he felt her warm wet mouth wrap around his cock. His hand found its way into her long golden hair and he guided her. He had to admit, she was very good at sucking cock. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock before she sucked hard. She took him out of her mouth, gave his shaft a long slow lick before taking him inside once again.

 

Not wanting to be rude, he gently nudged Daenerys until she awoke. The first thing he saw was her immaculate purple eyes and he gave her a warm soft kiss

 

“Good morning my love. I didn’t want to start without you,” he said. She quickly lifted the sheets, saw their whore in her rightful position and smiled a devious smile. 

 

“I’m going to miss her when she has to return to the Westerlands,” she said as she watched Cersei suck. 

 

“I can stay in the capital if it pleases you princess,” Cersei said as she took her mouth off his cock.

 

“Did I tell you to stop?” Jon snapped as he glared at her. Cersei meekly shook her head before quickly going back to work. 

 

“Slobber over it. Thick so he can fuck your ass before you leave,” Dany ordered as she forced her head down onto his cock and held it there so she deepthroated him.  Cersei gagged a little but they knew she could pull it off.

 

“Having our personal whore is nice,” Dany said as she finally let Cersei raise her head, she left a long line of saliva behind on his cock before she took a deep breath and throated his cock again. She deepthroated him of her own accord this time, not stopping until her nose was buried in his soft raven pubes.

 

“I know,” Jon said slowly as he enjoyed getting his cock sucked. He put his hand on her head and started to guide her. “Slowly slut,”. He was not looking to spill his seed just yet. 

 

“We should find someone to replace her,” Dany said softly as she ran her hands along his chest. 

 

“Who did you have in mind?” Jon asked as Cersei took her mouth of his cock to lick his balls and sack. She sucked one ball into her mouth whilst she jerked his cock with her other hand and looked up at him with those green eyes of hers. It made him throb.

 

“I’m not sure. We could get any whore from a whorehouse but there is something about having a highborn women as our slut that makes my pussy wet,” Dany said seductively as she stared at Cersei. Jon used his other hand to feel her cunt and she was right, she was already soaked. 

 

He ran this thumb along her nub before he slowly dipped one finger inside of her warm core.

 

“So I was thinking we should hold tryouts,”

 

“Tryouts?” Jon asked as he slowly started to finger her. “How will that work?”

 

“We travel for a while and see the other highborn women. I’m sure they would jump at the chance to come to Kings Landing and live a life at court. Whilst we’re at their castles, we test them, see if we can seduce them. If we can, then we invite them back to the keep with us where they can be our three hole slut,” 

 

Jon nodded slowly and  rolled his hips to give Cersei more cock . “Who did you have in mind?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said lightly as she raked her fingers along his chest. “I haven’t seen your Northern family in years. Perhaps we should take a trip North to see the Starks? I heard Sansa looks lovely,” 

 

Jon closed his eyes and he imagined Sansa. She was shorter than him, with lovely long auburn hair. He imagined her breasts, soft and firm. When he was in the North, she had constantly asked him for stories of the South and their tourneys and festivals. Yes, Sansa would be easy to seduce. He imagined taking her right there in the Godswood whilst Dany watched. He nodded slowly and Cersei ran her tongue along the sensitive head. 

 

“Or we could go South to Dorne,” Dany whispered in his ear. “I know Ari would be game but I’m not sure she’s the type we need. We need someone submissive, someone that we can mould. Perhaps we should invite Myrcella. Would you like that? You could fuck a mother and daughter at the same time,” 

 

Jon groaned. He would have them both on their knees next to each other in bed. He’d fuck them both from behind switching from hole to hole. 

 

“I’m sure Cersei wouldn’t mind. She fucks her brother, I bet she would munch her daughters cunt,” Dany said lightly and Jon had enough

 

“Get up,” he growled in a low voice and he pushed Cersei away. “Hands and Knees,” 

 

Cersei quickly got onto her front and got into the required position. She arched her back and stuck her ass out further whilst Dany guided her head towards her cunt. He teased the head of his cock along her slit before lining her up and guiding her onto him nice and slow.

 

Cersei grunted and pushed herself backwards, taking more of his cock in her warm tight ass. Jon smiled to himself, she was a filthy whore at heart.

 

He looked into Dany’s purple eyes and she gave him a smile before she gasped and threw her head back as she felt Cersei’s tongue on her cunt. Jon slapped her ass, took in that beautiful sound and brought her in closer.

 

Her ass was tight and pert, and Jon could have spent hours spanking it and gripping it until it turned bright red with marks from his hand. He slapped her again and Cersei yelped before pushing herself backwards, trying to take all of his length in that tight space.

 

“You want more don’t you slut,” Jon whispered and Cersei nodded, she knew better than to take her mouth of Dany’s cunt. Jon slapped her ass again and Cersei moaned before pushing herself all the way back and then he was completely buried inside of her ass. 

 

“Go on Jon, ream her ass. Remind the Lannister slut who owns it,” Dany commanded. Jon looked into her eyes and he began to thrust. He grabbed a fistful of golden hair and roughly yanked her head back and soon the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room

 

Dany whispered to Cersei as he fucked her. Telling her sweet things about how good of a whore she had become for them in the past few days. Cersei replied that she was born to be her whore, and she thanked her for showing her what she truly was. Jon was too enthralled with the pleasure of pulling her back onto his cock to hear everything she said. 

 

He pounded away at Cersei’s ass, almost with as much ferocity as he does in the training yard. He smacked her ass and grunted and he heard her release a deep groan. He slapped her ass again and he was rewarded with a soft high pitched cry. Much better. Her ass was  bright  red and he could see his hand prints on them, marking them. 

 

“Jon,” Dany called, snapping out of his trance. “Look at me Jon,” 

 

He looked up at her and his thrusts slowed down. 

 

“What,” he barked, his cock still hard and eager to continue fucking the ass it was still buried in. His balls were boiling, he had been close to filling her

 

“Keep fucking her. Surely you can fuck this filthy whore and listen at the same time?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jon only grunted and slapped Cersei on the back of the head. 

“We have been so rude,” Dany said as Jon began to find his rhythm again. He dug his nails into Cersei’s ass and she hissed in pain. “We have kept our whore all for ourselves. We should have shared her,” 

 

Her purple eyes flashed evilly at him and Jon felt a new wave of lust pass over him. He was continually amazed at just how slutty Dany thought at times.

 

“We should have invited your brother. I bet she would have loved that,” Dany smiled at him and grabbed her head and forced it back into her cunt. He pushed down on Cersei’s waist so she was just above the mattress. Now the angle was different and he was able to go much deeper

 

Dany seemed to like this aggressive turn because she bit her lip and pinched her nipple

 

“I bet she would have loved that. One prince in her cunt and another in her ass,” Dany said and Cersei moaned loudly. Then she did something unexpected. Somehow she squeezed the muscles in her ass around his cock, clenching tight, almost as if she was trying to swallow it and take it with her. 

 

She was cumming, Jon quickly realised. The pressure created by her ass caused the boiling in his balls to reach its peak. His breath grew heavier, his balls constricted as he came closer and closer to the edge

 

“Fill it!” Dany screamed and so he did. He let out a mad grunt as he slammed forward and buried himself to the hilt in her ass. He slammed forward so hard that Cersei’s arms flew out to the sides. Jon quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back, reminding the royal whore of her place. 

 

Dany wrapped her legs around Cersei’s neck and held her in place as she came. Jon released spurt after spurt in Cersei, each one leaving him weaker than the last

 

He hunched over her back and left himself inside her as he caught his breath. He was exhausted and sweat dripped down his body. The brief wave of animalistic madness passed as he came down from his high as he watched Dany. 

 

Dany was using Cersei’s face like a Dothraki Khal would ride his horse. Aggressively with no hint or care for her feelings. She had her eyes closed and both hands in Cersei’s hair as she guided her head around her cunt. 

 

He pulled out slowly, and her ass stayed open once he had left. Pulsing with a small bit of seed leaking out. He collapsed onto the bed next to them as he heard Dany scream as she reached her pleasure and only then did she let go of Cersei

 

The pride of the Westerlands recoiled, red faced and breathless. Her golden hair was a mess and she looked no better than a cheap alley whore.

 

Dany’s chest was heaving, her nipples painfully erect on her small pert breasts. Jon reached out to cup one but she gently slapped his hand away. 

 

“You. Clean up your mess,” Dany ordered as she pointed to his cock. Cersei silently crawled over to him and took his still sensitive cock into her mouth. She was gentle with her administrations. Using plenty of saliva to clean his cock off

 

Whilst she did that, Dany leaned over above him and kissed him greedily. She forced her tongue into his mouth and pushed him back into the bed with her hand. 

 

“Good boy,” she whispered as she pulled away. She snapped her fingers again and Cersei backed off his cock and moved down the bed. “We don’t want to wear you out, we leave for Dragonstone today,” she said with an evil smile

 

Jon sat back and smiled. Dragonstone today meant more pussy for him, in the form of Rhaenys his older sister. Ever since their encounter above the throne room, he had been fantasising about taking his bossy older sister.  He would have to put her in her place.

“Get up,” he ordered as he sat up. “The pair of you. It’s time to get ready for the day,”

 

Dany gave him a small smile as she cocked her head to the side

 

“Someone is eager,” she said. Jon just smiled and gave them both a smack on their arses as he got out of bed. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


After they had left the room, Jon sent Cersei back to her rooms to bath and dress whilst he and Dany did the same. Then it was back to his room to pack. They would spending around a month on Dragonstone and so he packed a trunk full of clothes and other things that he would need. 

 

He wondered what Dany would be bringing with her. He was sure that both he and Rhaenys would be scantily dressed seeing as the castle would be nearly empty, but he wondered what toys she would bring. 

 

Her stunt with the fake cock had caught him by surprise, he had no idea she would ever come up with that idea. She had also been very aggressive with Cersei, not that he could complain, he had used her just as much. Then there was her idea to double team Cersei with Aegon, he would have expected that idea to come from Arianne or Rhaenys, not from Dany

 

That being said, he liked this side of her. He liked it when she released her inner dragon. Of course he would have to temper her slightly, he couldn’t let her get her way all the time. 

 

The ride from the Red Keep to the dock was a pleasant one. His mother, Aegon and Margaery all came to see them off. He and Aegon rode, whilst the ladies took a carriage. His father however remained behind in the castle. He was still locked away discussing things with Grand Maester Marwyn. Jon was slightly concerned about his father, it was not like him to lock himself away like this for so long. 

 

His mother said that she would keep an eye on him and not to worry about it. Jon accepted this but he resolved to speak to his father properly when he returned. 

 

Then it was off to Dragonstone for their week long trip. The journey took them the rest of the day and as a result, it was late in the evening when they arrived. Jon stood out alone on the prow of the ship as the ancient fortress of Dragonstone finally came into view. 

 

Jon did not frequently travel to Dragonstone, he spent much of his childhood either in the North, or in Kings Landing, and this meant that he was once again struck by how unique the castle looked. He knew that the Valyrians used sorcery to twist and manipulate the stone into fancy shapes. The castle looked imposing, with the dark gargoyles, griffins, manticores and wyverns constantly on display throughout the castle. The entire castle was made from that same dark stone that was found nowhere else in Westeros. 

 

The castle was mostly empty. His father would only return here on occasion when the court became too busy for him and he needed time away to think. The majority of the people who helped to maintain the castle lived in the small village on the island, and they themselves would only be bringing a small guard with them. 

 

So the castle would be perfect for their purposes. They had not taken any of the Kings Guard with them, instead choosing to take some of their friends who knew their secret.

 

Their rooms were up in Windwyrm tower, a tower shaped like a screaming dragon. They were far away from the Maester’s tower. Unlike the Red Keep, Dragonstone had no secret passages connecting the rooms, however, they did have that entire tower to themselves. 

 

They ate their dinner together. Jon ate honeyed chicken with roast potatoes and summerwine. 

 

“I haven’t been back to this castle in so long,” Rhaenys commented as they ate. She sat opposite Jon with Daenerys in between them. His sister wore a dark red dress that was cut low and exposed the top of her breasts. Her olive skin shone magnificently in the candle light as she looked at him over the rim of her wine cup

 

“Neither have I,” Jon replied as he watched her. She licked her lips slowly before reaching for something on her plate, it was a baby carrot. She picked it up with her fingers, looked him in the eye, before slowly sliding it between her lips. Jon did not break eye contact with her, even when she slowly sucked her fingers after.

 

Dany looked at them both before she groaned

 

“At least let me finish my food Rhae,” she whined but Jon continue to stare at his older sister. She smiled wickedly at him before she slowly stood up.

 

“Come on little brother. Time to finally take me to bed,” she said. Jon eyed her curiously before he shook her head. No. 

 

Rhaenys eyes widened before she started to scowl

 

“No?” she said before she started to laugh. “No one says no to me,” 

 

She crossed over to him, swaying her hips seductively, each steps caused her breasts to move and bounce. Then she sat down in his lap, right on his length. She smiled at him

 

“Your cock isn’t saying no to me,” she whispered in his ear as she started to grind in his lap. Jon bit his lip and groaned as his hands involuntarily found their way to her hips, then they moved downwards until his fingers started to stretch around  She moved her ass in circles along his hardening length. He looked at her breasts which were just in front of his face, he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He felt her hands at his chin as she tilted his face up

 

“Kiss me,” she urged as she pressed her lips to his. Her lips were hot and fierce and Jon’s mouth opened to accept her invading tongue. The kiss lacked the love that he shared with Daenerys, but it was replaced with passion and lust. He felt her fingers roam around his body before they settled on his chest. She broke the kiss and Jon was left panting, she looked down at him and gave him a wicked smile

 

“No one says no to me,” she whispered as she climbed off his lap and stood. Her dress had ridden up her legs, stopping just high enough to hide her cunt before Rhaenys stood up and straightened it

  
  


“You can look later. Now come, both of you. To my room,” Rhae ordered. She grabbed Daenerys by the hand and led her out the room and Jon quickly followed. Rhaenys poked her head out the door frame, checked both ways before heading down the corridor and into her room. 

 

Rhae entered first and immediately pounced on Dany. She kissed her slowly, and her hands explored her body. They started low, below her small but shapely ass before they moved upwards  to her waist , before they settled on Dany’s round breasts. He saw Dany return the favour before Rhaenys once became more aggressive

 

Her hands found the straps that held up Dany’s dress and quickly undid them, and silk fabric fell to the floor in a pool at her feet. Seeing the two of them go at it had his cock painfully hard, and Rhaenys knew it. She turned and caught him adjusting himself before flashing a wicked smile and turning away

 

“You are a goddess,” Rhaenys muttered as she cupped one nipple between her fingers. “Such lovely round pert breasts, and a nice pretty cunt,” 

 

Rhaenys slipped a finger inside of Dany before slowly pulling it out. “I want to taste you,” Rhaenys said as she pushed her back onto the bed. Dany fell back on the bed and Rhaenys crawled between her legs. She arched her back and arse into the air like a cat stretching before she turned back to him

 

“Jon can wait his turn. For his insolence earlier,”

 

_ Insolence? _ Jon frowned. The sounds of Dany’s moans filled the room as Rhaenys quickly went to work,  her head moved from side to side as she devoured her cunt. She was clearly good as she had Dany writhing on the bed in seconds. 

 

Then Jon decided that it was time to take charge, his sister had it all her way. He knew that she ran Aegon and Margaery in the bedroom, she would not run him.

 

He quickly and silently stripped off his clothes before walking behind Rhaenys, who was on the edge of the bed. Her dress had hiked up her body again and Jon pushed the dress up the rest of the way, finally exposing her cunt. 

 

“What are you doing?” Rhae asked as she took her mouth of Dany’s cunt. “Did I say you could touch me?”

 

“No,” Jon said as he crouched down to inhale her musky scent. “But I’m not waiting for permission,” and with that, he buried his face in his sister’s cunt.

 

Rhaenys wriggled and twisted as she tried to fight him off and keep control but Jon was too strong. He  dodged her flailing legs and wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her in closer. She continued to fight but Jon’s tongue was already working. Exploring her pussy, probing for her weaknesses. Long sweeping swipes were followed by short quick flicks and Rhaenys resolve crumbled. 

 

“Gods you’re good at that,” she moaned as Jon greedily lapped away at her folds. He quickly found her clit, which was throbbing and sucked on it. Rhaenys moaned loudly 

 

“That’s it Jon. Eat that pussy, show her how good you are,” Dany urged from the top of the bed. Jon needed no further encouragement. He found another weak spot, and teased it with the tip of his tongue before moving away, storing that knowledge away for later. 

 

His hands went out to feel her tight ass before he pulled her cheeks apart and moving up to her puckered hole. Rhaenys jolted in pleasure before releasing a loud moan

  
“Rhae, what’s happening,”

 

“Dany,” she moaned as she sunk into the bed. “He’s eating my ass,” 

 

Whilst Jon’s tongue was in her ass, he added a finger to her cunt and stroked her whilst teasing her clit with his thumb. Rhaenys made another soft noise and Jon knew that she was ready

 

He moved his mouth away from her cunt and stroked himself slowly. Rhaenys wiggled her hips enticingly before turning back to look at him, her eyes dark with lust. 

 

“I want to see,” Rhaenys said. “I want to see my brother’s cock slide into my cunt,” 

 

Jon smiled and then shook his head. “Eat Dany, we don’t want her to be left out,”

 

His sister nodded and bent her head to follow his orders. Jon watched for a moment before he lined himself up. He teased her clit with the tip of his cock, which Rhaenys liked, before slowly pushing himself into his sister’s warm wet cunt.  Rhae let out a long happy sigh

 

Her walls immediately closed in around him, she was tight. Very tight. Rhaenys opened her knees a touch, before backing up to take him in deeper. He smacked her ass, hard and watched as it jiggled. Jon continued to push forward until he was fully buried inside of her

 

“God your big,” Rhaenys moaned as she took her mouth of Dany’s cunt. Jon just grunted and started to thrust. He had found himself in this position often lately, balls deep in a woman as he fucked them from behind. There was something about it that Jon loved and Dany had elaborate theories why. 

 

She said that deep down, every man had an animalistic desire to mate and breed and conquer, to claim her womb and paint her insides white and fucking a woman from behind brought that animal out of them. Jon had felt it with Cersei, and he was feeling it again now

 

He smacked her ass and grabbed her roughly by the hair. Rhaenys grunted before throwing herself backwards

 

“More,” she demanded as she threw herself backwards, she had long since stopped eating Dany as he ordered she was too focused on the pounding she was receiving. Dany didn’t seem to mind, she was taking care of herself anyway. 

 

“You talk too much,” he grunted into her ear. “My older bossy sister could never stop  _ fucking _ talking,” 

 

“You talk too much,” Rhaenys weakly countered as Jon bit her earlobe, hard. 

 

“Make her shut up Jon,” Dany told him and he grunted in agreement. He started to fuck her faster then, so hard that her hands fell limply to her sides. 

 

“Oh god yes. I’ll be quiet. Just keep fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk,” Rhae’s moans turned into screams as he slammed into her. He was giving her everything he got, every single he had was slamming into her pussy, over and over again, without any hint of mercy.

 

Yet as hard as Jon was fucking her, he was sure that he could have stayed perfectly still. Rhaenys was throwing herself back against him with reckless abandon. So hard that it  _ hurt _ . Not to be outdone by his whore of a sister this time, he pushed on the lower part of her back, changed the angle slightly and drove down mercilessly in her cunt.

 

“That’s it Jon,” Dany encouraged. “Fuck her nice and deep. Fuck your sister’s cunt nice and full,”

 

Jon grunted in response, he slammed into Rhaenys, over and over again, each thrust backed by his full weight. Rhaenys screamed loudly as she plummeted over the edge. The walls of her cunt spasmed and squeezed around him, milking his cock for every drop of seed he had stored inside

 

“That’s it, come in my pussy,” Rhaenys muttered as she came down from her high

 

“You heard her Jon.  _ Breed the bitch,”  _ Dany ordered. Fortunately, Jon’s uncontrollable impulses and Dany’s commands lined up. He dug his fingers into her lovely firm ass and let loose. Burst after burst after burst flooded into her womb. Jon left himself in there as he collapsed on her sweaty back, drained and spent. 

 

He left himself inside as long as he could before he rolled off her and onto his back. Rhaenys fell onto the left side of his chest whilst Dany settled on his right

 

“I needed that,” Rhaenys said quietly as she settled on his chest, her fingers tracing outlines on his chest.

 

“What do you mean?” Jon asked

 

“Dominating Aegon and Margaery is fun, but it gets exhausting. I needed this. A good fucking that puts my bitchy ass back in place,” 

 

“Will this mean you’ll change?” Dany asked

 

“Fuck no,” Rhaenys quickly replied. “All it means is that when I get back they’ll get it extra hard when I get back. I’ll be refreshed,”

 

Jon smiled

 

“You do have a beautiful cock,” Rhaenys commented. “I can see why Dany has kept you all to herself for so long. If I had discovered this first. You would never leave my bed,” 

 

Jon was quiet for a moment as he listened to his sister. 

 

“You could also teach Margaery a thing or two about eating cunt,” 

 

“What?” Jon asked in surprise

 

“She can’t do it right. Even after weeks of practice, she’s eager to learn but I don’t think she has that natural gift like you do,”

 

Jon knew that he was skilled with tongue but he thought that was just experience with Dany, he had invested hours into learning Dany’s pussy, it was not surprising that he was good at it. 

 

“I’m not that good,” Jon said modestly but Rhaenys just looked at him in disbelief

 

“Jon. You had me quivering in seconds. It took Margaery months to find what I liked, you did it in a few looks. You’re a natural,” 

 

Jon smiled at the compliment as Dany spoke

 

“Perhaps we could teach her,”

 

“I don’t think so. I don’t want my brother to fuck his brother’s betrothed. That could create some bad blood and that will not happen in my family,” Rhaenys said fiercely. Jon admired that about her, she was still able to put the family first. He gave her a loving squeeze of the shoulder.

 

“If you fuck Margaery, it will only with Egg’s permission,” Jon nodded in acceptance, whilst Margaery was undeniably attractive, he had always respected the fact that she was betrothed to his brother, and more importantly, he had Dany. 

 

“What about you then Rhae?” Dany asked. “You don’t seem to have any rules,”   
  


“I am not promised to anyone. Egg knows that I’m here, and he knows what I’m doing. There is nothing to worry about,” she said simply

 

Dany regarded her cooly before she shook her head. “How about this. I teach Margaery how to eat cunt properly, and you get Jon for the night. That way you can fulfill whatever little fantasies that you have,”   
  


“My fantasies?” Rhaenys said as she blushed. “What are you talking about?”

 

“So you’re telling me that you’ve never considering have them both at the same time? One in your slutty little pussy and one in your tight ass?” Dany asked and Jon felt his cock stir. Rhaenys however didn’t answer, which was all the answer Dany needed

 

“I knew it. You’re just a filthy little slut at heart,” Dany said with a smirk. 

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t considered as well,” Rhaenys quickly replied

 

“Me taking two cocks at the same time? I couldn’t. I’m too small. Besides. I already have Jon who as you’ve just found out, is more than enough to keep a girl happy,”

 

“What about me? Don’t I get a say?” Jon asked and they both looked up at him 

 

“No,” they simultaneously replied. Jon huffed in frustration before he quickly pushed them off him.

 

“Well seeing as I don’t get a say. Me and my magic cock will just leave,” he said as he sat up and crawled off the bed. Dany immediately grabbed him by the hand 

 

“Stay,” she said simply

 

“Yes Jon stay. I still haven’t returned the favour and our auntie is still waiting to be fucked,” Rhaenys said. “Gods Jon I can feel you dripping out of my cunt,” 

 

Jon smiled and watched as Rhaenys got on her hands and knees on the bed, before taking him into her mouth. She looked up at him as she did this. She sucked and swirled and kissed his cock until she had managed to restore it.

 

“Such a magnificent cock this is,” she murmured as she rubbed it against her face. Then she went down to lick and play with his balls whilst Dany sucked the tip into her mouth, looking up at him with her purple eyes sparkling brightly with mischief. 

 

“Lie down on the bed brother. Let your big sister take care of you,” Rhaenys instructed as she pushed him onto his back. He spread out in the middle of the bed whilst the girls got on either side of him by his legs. Rhaenys took his cock and took him all the way down her throat without the hint of a gag. She held herself there with her nose in his pubes before looking up at him and winking. She pulled herself up leaving a long line of spit in her wake

 

“Come on brother. I bet you’ve never had this done to you,” she said as she pushed his cock between her large round breasts. Jon started to thrust his hips up and down and Rhaenys skillfully caught the tip of his cock in her mouth, always giving it a quick kiss before it plunged back down

 

Truthfully, he and Dany had never done this. Her breasts were smaller, but he had done this before

 

“Cersei Lannister,” Jon muttered as he continued to fuck his sister’s breasts

 

“What?” Rhaenys said in shock as she stopped. 

 

“We fucked Cersei Lannister a few times. We’ll tell you later,” Dany said as she stole his cock away to throat him. Rhaenys looked at him curiously, before she went back to the blowjob. 

 

Jon had to admit, his sister gave an incredible blowjob. Her mouth seemed to know the right amount of pressure to apply at just the right spots to leave him weak and desperate, but just at the point of spilling his seed. They took turns, passing his cock between them.  Slapping it against their cheeks,  kissing each other with his cock in the middle

 

“I’m close,” Jon muttered

 

“I want it. I want to taste him,” Rhaenys said immediately as she took him into her mouth. She did not give Dany time to answer because she had pulled out every trick that she knew  to get him to spill

 

She bobbed her head hungrily before stopping at the top and sucking, her tongue flitted over the tip of his cock before moving lower again to find the weaknesses just below the sensitive tip. Her fingers went to his balls whilst Dany shoved her head down so his cock was buried in her throat.  The wet sound of slurping filled the room as Rhaenys sucked his cock. She made slutty noises that whores all around the world were trained to make. 

 

“Fuck her slutty mouth,” Dany told him and Jon did. He managed two thrusts before he became undone. He released three short powerful blasts into her mouth before he was finished and Rhaenys sat back victoriously. He got a good look at her body. She had dark nipples that he wanted to suck, a sheen of sweat caused her body to shine beautifully and her black hair was covering half of her face. His cock twitched at the beautiful site

 

“Dany hold still,” Rhaenys said as she tilted her head back and moved above her. Jon watched as she opened her mouth and let some of his creamy white seed fall into Dany’s sharing it. He groaned loudly at the erotic site

 

“Gods Rhae,” he muttered as he watched Dany return the favour. 

 

“You taste delicious Jon,” Rhaenys said as she finally swallowed his seed and fell back to his place under his arm. “I want to see how you fuck your aunty next, but before that. Cersei Lannister?” 

 

“Well. It’s a long story,” Dany began as she launched into the tale. When she was finished, Jon’s cock had recovered and was ready to go again. 

 

“Wow Dany, I didn’t think you had it in you. To tame the bitch of Casterly Rock like that. Can I have her? Just for a night?” Rhaenys asked and Jon chuckled 

 

“I don’t see why not, but you’ll have to pay her. She is a whore after all. Have Aegon seed her cunt or ass and she'll be a happy little slut,” Dany said as she stroked his cock to hardness. “But I don’t want to talk about Cersei Lannister. I want to get fuckkkkked,” 

 

And with that she climbed onto him so that she was riding him and whilst she did this, Rhaenys smiled and mounted his face, lowering her cunt down slowly. She had a small patch of dark hair right above her clit, he hadn’t noticed earlier

 

As his beautiful sister rode his face, his beautiful aunty rode his cock, and Jon knew, that he was the luckiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have one or two more chapters of this 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this


	5. Daenerys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany enjoy a bit of roleplay before Jon reminds his sister who's in charge

Daenerys was in her room in the red keep, she was dressed in one of her nicer Essosi dresses. It was a short red dress that hugged her tightly at the hips and at the chest. It was an expensive dress, and showed off her status as a royal princess. However, it was an old dress, and that meant that it was a bit too small for her. It hugged her breasts too tightly and it rode dangerously high up her legs.

 

“Father Jon,” she said in her normal voice.

 

Jon turned around to look at her, he was dressed into the loose robes that a Septon would wear. During their breaks with Rhaenys on Dragonstone, she had questioned them on roleplay, it was something that she and Jon had never tried and they were looking to change that now.

 

“Princess Daenerys,” he said in his cool voice. “How can I help you?”

 

“I have...I have a confession to make,” she said slowly and Father Jon nodded in understanding.

 

“Come with me,” he said slowly as he gestured to a pair of chairs in the room. Jon sat on one and she sat on the other. As her dress was short, it rid up her thighs and of course, she was not wearing small clothes. She would not be surprised if Jon could see and smell her scent from his seat

 

“What do you wish to confess to Princess Daenerys?”

 

“I have sinned father. I have fornicated outside of the walls of marriage,” she said softly as Jon’s grey eyes stared into her.

 

“Is that all you wish to confess?” he asked and Dany shook her head and took another deep breath

 

“No father. I have also committed the sinful act of incest,”

 

“With whom?”

“My own nephew,” she whispered as she stared into him. Jon nodded slowly as he scratched his chin

 

“Thank you for confessing Princess Daenerys. Confessing is the first step in the process,”

 

“What is the next step?”

 

“You must be punished,” Jon said sternly and Dany’s breath hitched. “Over my knee. You will be spanked for your sins,”

 

Dany nodded slowly as she stood and moved over to Jon. She lay across his knee before Jon slowly pulled up her dress and exposed her bare arse to the cool air. Dany knew she was dripping with arousal as Jon’s cool hand gently traced patterns on her cheeks.

 

“No small clothes,” he murmured. “Princess Daenerys you have strayed far from the light of the seven,”

 

“I have father, punish me,” Dany said eagerly. Far too eagerly.

 

“Your punishment will continue until your arse glows red, and you will thank me for every spank you recieve. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes Father Jon,”  she said and Jon quickly brought his hand down sharply on her arse and Dany gasped. A sharp stinging feeling rushed through her body at the contact of his calloused hand on her skin. It hurt, but it caused a warm wetness to spread from her legs as her arousal increased.

 

“What must you say?” he barked

 

“Thank you father Jon,” the taboo of calling him _father_ was not lost on her.

 

“Good Princess. Now I want to hear that every time,” he growled as he ran his fingers through her silvery blond hair. She felt a hardness growing in his lap, he was getting aroused.

 

Another strike to her arse caused her to yell out sharply again.

 

“Thank you father Jon!” she cried out. The mixture of pleasure and pain caused the wet stickiness between her thighs to increase and she only hoped that she did not leave a stain on father Jon’s robes.

 

Jon continued to spank her and Dany could feel him growing harder with each slap. Dany counted 10 slaps before she lost count, by that point it became natural to thank her father for the slaps. Her arse felt as if it was bleeding from how good it hurt and so she was surprised when he stopped and ran his hand over her cheeks

 

“Seven hells. Princess Daenerys, are you getting aroused from this?” he asked in a husky voice.

 

“Yes Father,” she whined as she squirmed in his lap. He traced two fingers over her wet slit before bringing down his hand over her arse again

 

“Thank you father!” she cried out instantly. She was learning.

 

“Up,” he commanded and Dany quickly sprung to her feet, she did not bother to readjust her dress. Jon slowly rose to his feet and Dany could see his hard length straining against his robes. “Stip, then place your hands on the desk,”

 

Daenerys moved over to the desk and did what he asked. She quickly shimmied out of her dress and showed him her naked body. Her nipples were painfully hard and she resisted the urge to touch them. Instead she bent over at the hip and presented her arse and dripping cunt to him.

 

“If only you could see what your cunt looks like Princess Daenerys,” Jon whispered in her ear. The close proximity caught her by surprise. His breath left goosebumps on her skin. “Swollen lips, red and begging for some attention. Would you like that princess Daenerys? Would you like me to attend to your cunt?”

 

“Yes father,” she whispered. “Please,”

 

Jon did not answer. Instead he moved from her ear to her neck, where he began to place a path of warm wet kisses open mouthed kisses down her body. His tongue was soft, his licks were short and sweet as he moved down her body. He went from her neck, to her shoulder, all the way down to her spine until he got to her arse.

 

He kissed her arse. That same arse that was burning red and throbbing with heat. His lips felt cool and pleasurable. Jon moved lower and he inhaled her scent. She wiggled her hips impatiently and this earned her a slap

 

“Patience my child,”

 

“Yes Father,” she replied as she put her head down again. She waited for what felt like an eternity until she felt her tongue on him. His tongue was soft as he licked up her arousal. Jon was maddeningly slow as he always was. Then he attacked her.

 

His tongue shot out as he devoured her cunt, his strong forearms settled on her thighs as he brought her cunt back into his face. He twisted his head back and forth, devouring her pussy like a wolf tears apart its prey. She fell forward on the desk as she stretched out. His tongue flicked over her most sensitive part. Her mind went blank as she closed her eyes and bit her lip.

 

He placed his hands on her arse and gently squeezed, and that caused another wave of pain and pleasure to pass over her as more wetness leaked out of her. This seemed to please father Jon as he pressed his face deeper in his cunt. Somehow, he managed to lick her deeper and faster than he had ever done before

 

“Beg for it,” he ordered harshly as he pushed two fingers inside of her sopping cunt. “Beg to taste yourself, beg for your orgasm, beg for my cock and beg for your forgiveness,” he said as he waved his fingers in front of her nose and now she could smell herself

 

“Please Father. I need it. I need your fingers in my mouth, I need to clean them. I have sinned Father, I need you to cleanse me with your seed,” she blurted out

 

“Where do you need my cock?” he barked out as he pulled her hair out of her face. “Where does my sinful child need my cock?”

 

“In my slutty pussy father!” she moaned. “In my cunt or my arse or my mouth. All three of my holes belong to you father!”

 

A squeal of surprise left her as he pried her lips open and inserted his fingers. A moan escaped his mouth as she eagerly sucked his fingers, her tongue swirling around the digits. It was strangely arousing tasting him on her flesh.

 

He pulled his fingers out and then he stepped away. However this time Dany waited patiently, anticipation coursing through her body as her wetness ran down her thighs. Suddenly felt something over her eyes as he covered them with a silk piece of cloth, blinding her.

 

Taking away her sight caused her to focus on her other senses. She could hear him disrobing. Then she heard him move towards him. Then she heard nothing

 

He must have realised she was listening and he quietened his movements. Dany was forced to wait for him, she was completely at his mercy. She felt herself continue to leak in anticipation.

 

It felt like she was waiting for an eternity before he suddenly sliced into her. She was so wet that he was able to thrust into her with one clean stroke. She cried out loudly with pleasure as his thick length filled her.

 

Jon didn’t even give her a moment to adjust, as he began to mercilessly fuck her. One hand went around her neck as the other possessively grabbed her hip. Dany was close now, not even 10 seconds into him fucking her.

 

Her walls tightened around him as she quivered beneath him. Suddenly he ripped off her blindfold and then grabbed her neck and twisted it around so she looked at him and she nearly came at what she saw. His grey eyes were looking down between them, where his cock was pumping into her cunt. Dany could only imagine what she looked like. How swollen the lips of her cunt must have been as they were wrapped tightly around his cock.

 

Then he looked at her as he gave her a devilish smile as he tightened his hand around her throat again. Then he sunk his hips lower and he managed to get deeper in her cunt

 

“You’re….soo….deeeeep,” Dany moaned as he thrust into her, it was like she could feel him in her throat. The pleasure was so much it almost became unbearable for her.

 

“Come on my child. Cum for me. Cum for father,” he ordered and Dany eagerly complied

 

“Jon!” she screamed out as she came. The pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave on a beach, her head fell limply forward as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure.

 

However Jon was merciless, each wave of orgamsic bliss was met by another thrust. Dany couldn’t tell where one orgasm ended and the other began, she let out constant moans, cries and screams as they fucked. The wet lude sloppy sounds of his cock slicing into her cunt sounded impossibly loud in her room. He moved his hand from her neck and brought it down between her legs as he started to vigorously assault her clit

 

Each release was met by another one, as if Jon was trying to fuck her into a deep sleep by the time she was done. Her legs grew weak and started to shake, he quickly turned her over so she was on her back on the table and his thrusts went even deeper this time. He grabbed one leg and possessively through it up on his shoulder

 

She could tell from the way his cock twitched and throbbed that he was close. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him in deeper as she looked up into his grey eyes. He leaned forward and captured her lips in his own, biting them softly before kissing her passionately.

 

Then she felt him still as he released his seed inside of her. Dany counted 8 strong ribbons shoot out of his cock as he bred her fertile womb, she would take moon tea of course, but she hoped that one day his seed would take root.

 

Once he was spent he rolled off of her and collapsed on the desk next to her. He listened as he slowly caught his breath.

 

“That was fun…. _father_ ,” she whispered as she slung an arm across him

 

“Aye. Rhae was right, role play is great,” he muttered as he caught his breath. Dany let out a content sigh as she felt him beginning to leak out of her. She always liked the way their juices looked when they were mixed like this

 

“How about this, I tell you one of my ideas if you tell me yours?” she asked and she felt Jon nod.

 

“One day, I want you to take me out riding into the Kingswood to that hunting cabin that you men use. Then I’m going to ride off into the forest. You’ll be a lonely traveller who stumbles across a poor helpless maiden. Then I want you to forcefully take me, right there in the woods,”

 

“So you want me to...hurt you?” he asked slowly

 

“It would only be roleplay, and we can even have a safe word,” she said quickly, as she revealed her idea.

  
“What word?”

 

“Dracarys,” she instantly replied. She turned over and saw that he still looked uncertain. “I saw you with Cersei and with Rhaenys, I saw how much you _dominated_ them Jon. I want to feel what that’s like, what it’s like to be taken by a strong man like you,”

 

“I guess we can try,” Jon said after a few moments and Dany quickly leaned over to kiss him

 

“Thank you my love,” she whispered. “Now tell me yours?”

 

“I want us to try this. I’ll be a wounded soldier and you will be a nursemaid. I will come back from battle and it’s your job to nurse me back to health, using your mouth, cunt and ass,” he said and Dany smiled in excitement.

 

“That sounds great,” she said as she watched his face stretch into a smile. “Now how about we get cleaned up for tonight. Rhae wants to show you something,”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a secret,” she said with a gentle smile

 

* * *

 

 

After their early morning exertions, Jon and Daenerys enjoyed a somewhat normal day. They ate their breakfast together before they headed off to complete their duties. Dany and Margaery went to visit the poor and the orphanages in the city whilst Jon went to train with Aegon. However they met up again for lunch, where they all had a picnic on the hills overlooking the Blackwater rush.

 

Then in the afternoon, they all went riding before returning to the Red Keep for their evening meal. Dany made sure to eat alot, she would need her plenty of energy for later. Aegon and Margaery excused themself early and Rhaenys followed soon after, giving her a discrete signal. Once they were alone in the small dining hall, Jon turned to her

 

“Ok, what’s going on?” he asked suspiciously and Dany shrugged

 

“She’s getting it ready,”

 

“Getting what ready?”

 

“Her surprise silly,” she said as she poked him in the nose however Jon was not amused

 

“I feel like everybody knows what it is apart from me,” he muttered and Dany laughed, if only he knew

 

“Drink some more water before we go,” she said as she pushed his cup towards him. Jon eyed her suspiciously before he picked up the cup and drained it. “Good, now follow me,”

 

She stood up and led Jon out of the small hall where they ate their meals. She led him through the castle hallways, avoiding the more popular corridors until the arrived outside of Rhaenys chambers. Her guards were not on the ends of the corridors and Dany quickly opened the door to usher Jon inside. Once they were inside, Dany grabbed him by the hand and led him towards the wardrobe

 

“What are we?” Jon started but Dany quickly silenced him. She opened the wardrobe, pushed the dresses to the side and then pushed open the secret back panel. She quickly pulled him inside before sealing the entrance behind her

 

“Where are we?” he asked as he stared at the smooth stone walls

 

“Rhaenys has a secret passageway at the back of her room, she discovered it several years ago,” Dany said as she led him through the hallway. She pointed out the low ceiling, led him carefully through the corridors until they reached the door. Dany grabbed him by the hand and led him inside

 

What she saw inside was no surprise to her, but would have been very surprising to Jon.

 

Aegon lay flat on his back in middle of the large featherbed whilst Rhaenys rode his face like she was riding a stallion, her beautiful olive skin already glistening with sweat. His betrothed, Margaery Tyrell, was between his legs, sucking his cock. Dany felt herself getting wetter at the lewd display.

 

She turned to Jon who was staring intensely at the scene, his mouth was slightly agape and Dany knew he must be hard.

 

The trio were so consumed in their actions that they did not notice them standing there

  
“Strip,” Dany whispered to him as she quickly tore of her dress. She nudged Jon to snap him out of his trance and then pointed towards Rhaenys. Jon seemed to understand as he climbed onto the bed and presented his cock to her. Dany watched as Rhaenys looked up, opened her mouth and effortlessly swallow his cock.

 

Dany had seen her to do this on Dragonstone, but to this day it still impressed her that she could swallow his cock without a hint of a gag. She shook those thoughts from her mind as she focused on Margaery’s glistening cunt. She reached out to trace her finger along her mound before slowly sliding the digit inside

 

Margaery’s pussy was scorchingly hot around her as she fingered her. She soon added a second finger, followed by a third as she pleasured the rose of Highgarden. Dany began to curl her fingers as she explored the contours of her tight pussy. She began to pump her fingers faster and faster as Margaery wiggled her hips and pushed her cunt back towards her.

 

Dany was about to lean forward to lick her glistening folds when she heard Rhaenys speak to Jon

  
“On your back. I want your tongue,” she ordered in her usual bossy tone. Dany looked up at Jon and wondered if he would fight her, however it seemed that he would let her take charge, at least for now. Jon lay down on the bed next to his brother and this meant that Dany had a chance to compare them.

 

Aegon possed the same Targaryen beauty as she did, long silver hair and bright purple eyes, then her eyes went lower. Jon was lean and strong with clearly defined muscles and abs. Aegon was a little thicker that Jon. Then she cocks to their cocks.

 

Aegon was longer, but Jon was thicker and Dany couldn’t help but lick her lips as her mouth salivated

 

Rhaenys clearly caught her staring because she gave her a devilish smile

 

“Go on Dany, I know you want it in your mouth,” Rhaenys said as she grabbed Margaery by the hand and led her towards the bed. Dany looked at Jon who was looking quickly between both her and Rhaenys.

 

“Oh don’t worry about him, I’ll keep his mind entertained,” Rhaenys said as she pushed Margaery between his legs. Dany looked at Jon and they shared a quick look of understanding before she got between Aegon’s legs. She looked up at her nephew and flashed him a smile before she lowered her head and quickly licked the tip of his cock

 

Aegon inhaled sharply as she tasted his precum. It was slightly salty, but Dany didn’t care. She slipped the head between her lips, then dragged them down to the tip before sucking again. She placed a line of kisses along his shaft before raising her lips to the tip and gently sucking.

 

She looked to her left and saw that Jon had his arms wrapped around Rhaenys thighs as she rode his face. Margaery was inbetween his legs hungrily sucking his cock. Then she looked at Aegon and saw that his eyes were closed

 

“Aegon,” she called a sing song voice as she slowly stroked his cock. “Look at me nephew,”

 

That got his attention as he opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and Dany wondered if he was close, he probably was, Rhaenys must have been edging him for hours. She took one of his balls in her mouth and swirled her tounge around it, it felt full and heavy.

 

“How long have you waited for this?” she asked as she gave a long slow lick from the base of his cock right to the tip. “To have me between your legs, sucking your cock,”

Aegon grunted before he answered. “Years,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and heavy with desire. She took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, rewarding him for his answer

 

“How is it so far?” she asked as she kissed the tip. “Worth the wait?”

 

“Gods yes,” he moaned as Dany took him in again. This time she changed her pace, she went quicker now as she focused on the sensitive head of his cock, what she didn’t have in her mouth, she stroked with her hands. This was her fastest pace, she wanted to get him off, to taste his seed and then give it to his sister.

 

“Come on nephew, come for me, come Dany,”

 

She bobbed and sucked and bobbed as one of her hands wandered downwards to tease her clit. Dany began to moan around his cock, sounding like a cheap one wanton whore. Aegon’s cock twitched in her mouth before suddenly his hips started to jerk as he flooded her mouth with seed.

 

Dany held her lips around the tip of his cock as she swallowed his seed, spurt after spurt flooded into her mouth and some dribbled down her chin. Finally the stream of seed stopped and she turned towards the trio next to them on the bed. Rhaenys was still riding Jon’s face, but now Margaery was on his cock, her tits flying everywhere as she bounced away.

 

Dany stood up on the mattress, yanked Rhaenys head back before fiercely kissing her, sharing his seed. Rhaenys moaned lustily into her mouth.

 

When they were finished, Rhaenys reluctantly climbed off Jon’s face and slapped Margaery across the face and Margaery quickly stopped. Rhaenys flashed her a loving smile and without speaking Margaery slid off Jon’s cock which was glistening with her juices. She clearly came, hard. Rhaenys gave her another look and Margaery quickly cleaned Jon’s cock, like the well trained slut she was.

 

Once Jon was clean and ready, Rhaenys slid lower and mounted him, moaning lightly as she did so. “Little rose, eat my ass. Make sure it’s nice and wet for later,” Rhaenys ordered and Dany pouted. She was going to take both cocks, all to herself

 

“What about me?” Dany asked and Rhaenys gave her a confused look

 

“Have Egg. Fuck him if you want. Or ride his face, I promise he’s good with his tongue. Or if you want, head over to that cupboard over there and pull out one of my toys, take him in the ass,” Rhaenys said and Dany raised an eyebrow in surprise, she was forever coming with new creative ideas. She decided to leave Aegon’s ass alone as she crossed over to him and got onto her hands and knees.

 

“Eat me sweet nephew and pay attention to my pretty little asshole. If you do it well, I might let you fuck it,” she said as she wiggled her hips seductively. Aegon took to her invitation like a moth to a flame. He quickly got between her legs, pulled her back aggressively and slide his tongue between her cheeks.

 

Aegon went straight to her rosebud, swirling his tongue around her forbidden entrance before dipping it inside. The side of her head hit the mattress as her eyes closed around her. Then Aegon slid two fingers inside of her drenched cunt and stroked her from the inside as he teased her clit with her thumb

 

He was good, and Dany suspected that he must have had plenty of practice. The double sensation of his fingers and his tongue was enough to have Dany squirming on her bed

 

“Fuck me,” she gasped as she pushed him back with her foot. Aegon quickly got up on the bed, spat on his cock and then pushed it to her entrance. She had let Jon into her ass several times before so the experience was not new to her and thankfully, Aegon’s cock was slimmer than Jon’s so he was able to push the head inside easily

 

She moaned lightly as the tip slowly pushed into her ass. It was still a strange feeling, having a cock in her arse. She pushed her arse back further, pushing inch after inch of her nephew's length inside of forbidden passage, but soon she felt her soft plump little ass settle against his crotch. She let out a small gasp of pride after taking his entire length inside of her and she wiggled her hips for him

 

“Good now fuck me,” Dany moaned as she began to move backwards. Soon they developed a rhythm. Dany reached back with one hand to rub her clit as Aegon fucked her ass. He was not as aggressive as Jon and not as aggressive as she needed, his cock was still hitting all the right spots. His extra length meant that the tip of his cock was able to go deeper than Jon ever had and it felt great. She concentrated and tightened her walls around him and Aegon seemed to like that, he put his hand on her back and he began to fuck her harder, deeper.

 

The rhythmic slap of his balls against her pussy caused her to moan pleasurably. Somehow she managed to lift her head up to look around the room

 

Rhaenys was feeding Jon her tits as she rode his cock whilst Margaery had her face buried between them, likely licking all the way from the base of his cock to her ass. Rhaenys threw her head back as she came, sweat glistening on her body as she flooded Jon’s cock with her juices.

 

Then she looked over towards her and smiled

 

“Come on Egg, fuck my ass, I want to be filled properly,” she murmured. Dany scowled at her, she was just starting to enjoy herself.

 

“No,” Jon growled, his voice low and feral and that immediately got her attention.

 

“No?” Rhaenys asked as she stopped riding him. She stared down at him, dark brown eyes stared into grey as they had their battle of wills. Dany, Aegon and Margaery waited to see who would emerge victorious

 

Then Jon showcased his strength as he pushed her up off his cock and then he walked off the bed.

 

“Girls on the bed, hands and knees. _Now,_ ” he ordered. Thankfully, Dany was already in position with Aegon still buried in her. Rhaenys had landed flat on her back as she continued to glare at him whilst Margaery looked undecided, she would do whatever Rhaenys did

 

“Rhaenys, I will not ask you again,” he said in a low dangerous voice that made Dany stir and after a few short moments, she too got into position with Margaery quickly following him. Jon grabbed them by the hips and moved them next to each other so they were side by side and then Dany understood what he wanted to do

 

“Hands behind your back, spread your cheeks, all of you, now,” Jon commanded

 

“What a site this must be,” Dany commented as she did what she was told “Two princesses and the one day Queen. Naked as our namedays with our arses in the air and both of our slutty fuckholes on display,”

 

She looked back at Jon who had a wide grin on his face. “Blindfolds,” he said simply as he stepped away. A moment later he returned with three silk scarves that he tied around their eyes, blinding them all. Dany wondered if he would tie their arms as well, leaving them blind and helpless, completly at the mercy of these hard, strong men. She hoped that he would

  
“Brother, use one of the whores to clean off your cock. Then take your pick, they’re here for our entertainment,” Jon said and Aegon grinned. Dany listened to lewd slurping noises coming from her left as his cock was cleaned and readied

 

“Such a dirty little slut, how does her arse taste my pretty little rose?” Rhaenys asked

 

“No talking,” Jon said as he smacked her on the arse, the sound of his hand hitting her flesh echoed around the room “Whores only speak when spoken to,”

 

Rhaenys growled which earned her another harsh slap. Then Aegon pulled out of Margaery’s mouth and moved behind them all.

 

Dany listened as they whispered to each other before she heard them step forward. She felt a pair of hands on her arse as the person quickly plunged their cock into her cunt, judging from the familiar thickness, it was Jon.

 

Then she heard Margaery gasp in pleasure as Aegon filled her and Dany quickly realised what they did

 

“Very funny you two,” Rhaenys said between them. “Leaving me out,”

 

“Shut up!” Jon cried as he slapped her arse again, the sound echoing loudly in the room. “Slap her brother, teach this whore her place,”

 

Dany listened as he heard Aegon slap her on the arse. “Harder!” Jon barked and this time she heard a louder slap, followed by a loud moan of pleasure from Rhaenys

 

Then Jon put both hands on her waist as he began to properly fuck her. Each thrust went deeper and deeper into her tight wet canal as Jon pounded her. Her head fell limply forward as she succumbed to the thorough breeding she was receiving. Then he grabbed her by the hair and ripped her head back, the pain quickly turned to pleasure and she moaned loudly.  

 

She couldn’t see, all she could do was listen to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. All she could do was feel his cock stretching her walls.

 

“Fuck me Jon. You’re fucking me so good,” she moaned as she realised what he was doing. He was fucking her harder than he had ever done before, he was reminding her pussy who it belonged to.

 

“This pussy is yours Jon. Only yours,” she moaned and Jon slapped her arse again and he

 

“Talk to Rhae. Tell her what’s happening,” Jon grunted  

 

“Oh gods Rhae. He’s pulling my hair, pulling me back onto his thick veiny cock. Gods Rhae he’s so deep, I can feel him hitting the back of my womb...gods….he’s almost in my throat,” Dany moaned

 

“Margaery your turn,” Jon ordered as he continued to fuck her. He reached down with his hand and grabbed her breast, his fingers began to pinch and pull her taut nipples. He rolled them in his fingers before pulling them again

  
“He’s holding my hips and he’s fucking me like a bitch in heat,” Margaery moaned “Fuck Rhae, he’s got his fingers in my arse. Fuck, I want them both. Fuck please Dany, I want to feel full”

 

Dany nodded even though no one could see her and then Jon spoke again

 

“I’ll take her ass Egg,” he grunted as he played with Dany’s clit

 

“Only if I can have our aunt’s,” and this got Dany off. The image of her pressed between both of her nephews as they reamed her holes was too much for her. Her walls tightened and clenched around Jon’s cock as she came. Her mouth opened but no words came out, all she could do was fall flat to the mattress. She felt Jon pull out of her and then her blindfold was off.

 

“Egg, quick,” Jon muttered as his brother pulled out of Margaery. “Mouth or Arse?”

 

Egg looked at Rhaenys, did a quick calculation before he spoke

 

“Ass. She’s never let me cum in her ass,” Jon nodded and moved over to her head as Aegon positioned himself behind her

 

“Ready?” Jon asked and Aegon nodded. “Go,”

 

At the same time they both plunged into her. Jon shoved his cock down her throat as Aegon buried himself in her arse. Rhaenys screamed in pleasure as she was spitroasted. Spit dribbled down her chin as Jon aggressively fucked her face

 

“Grab her arms, pull them back,” Jon grunted and Aegon quickly complied. Dany was amazed at what she saw. The two princes were fucking their sister like she was no better than a cheap whore that they hadn’t bothered to pay for. And Dany knew that Rhaenys loved it.

 

Rhae had elaborate theories behind it. She said that everywoman, no matter how highborn she is, has a deep desire to be taken hard and dominated. Rhaenys was normally a bossy older sister to them all, but it seemed that even she turned submissive for Jon. 

 

The brothers worked furiously quickly and before too long, Jon pulled out and grunted as he sprayed his seed all over her face and hair, painting her olive skin with splashes of white. He was soon followed by his brother who grunted loudly as flooded her arse with cum. Once they were both spent they both collapsed on the bed, their cocks finally falling flacid, they were spent, at least for now.

 

Dany rolled forward and lay on underneath Jon’s arm. Rhaenys lay under his other arm and next to Aegon, with Margaery on the end. Dany listened to their collective heavy breathing as they all came down from their high.

 

They must have fallen asleep like that because when Dany woke up. Jon was stroking into Rhaenys's arse whilst she sucked on Aegon’s cock. Not one to waste time, she quickly roused Margaery so she could watch

 

“She looks like she’s enjoying herself,” Margaery said slightly enviously and Dany nodded in agreement

  
“We’ll get our turn, the night is still young afterall,” Dany said with a wicked smile as she moved between her legs to finally taste her sweet cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story, at least for now. I might come back and add some more chapters but its not something I plan on anytime soon
> 
> I'll most likely work on my other stories. Jon x 'The Milfs of Westeros' and the sequel to my main story
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Rhae is the one in charge of this sexual hierarchy. She has Aegon and Margaery completely in her thrall. Daenerys and Ari are above them in the hierarchy but they're not 100% devoted to Rhae like Egg and Marg. Rhae knows how close Jon/Dany are and she doesn't overstep her boundaries. If they're up for some casual sex, she's game, but she won't interfere in their relationship if not. She's mostly focused on moulding Aegon and Marg into her perfect little sluts. 
> 
> Like I said earlier, I'll be playing this loose with the plot...it's not really that type of story. It's mostly about the sex.
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
